Une année pas comme les autres
by Capucine-Rosa
Summary: Hermione va être la proie de propositions qui lui font froid dans le dos. Tourmentée et menacée, elle va finir par tisser un lien avec un ennemi, qui va lui offrir de voir la vie autrement.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ! Ceci est ma première fic, je pense qu'elle fera une dizaine de chapitres, mais rien n'est sûr ! Je ne prends pas en compte Voldy, je me sens pas encore prête à faire une aussi grosse intrigue, donc voilà ! A priori, je publierai tous les lundis, je vous tiendrai au courant si des modifications ont lieu !**

**Bien entendu, vous savez que j'attends des reviews, s'il vous plait, ayez pitié ! J'ai besoin de m'améliorer, ou d'être conforter dans le fait de devoir continuer ! Allez, j'arrête de papoter, bonne lecture a toi Ô lecteur lectrice derrière ton écran !**

_as asual : tout les persos et l'univers appartienne à JKR, sauf l'intrigue (hé hé) _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le syndrome de la page blanche

Assise devant mon ordi à regarder ce foutu curseur clignoter. Il a l'air de se foutre de moi, de bien rigoler. Il sait qu'il ne vas pas se déplacer, que je n'ai rien à dire.

Moi , Hermione Granger, ne trouve rien à dire. Les années précédentes , ils suffisaient pourtant de mettre un peu de musique, de s'installer confortablement dans ma chaise de bureau et de trouver la première phrase, l'accroche et après… Et après tout était simple, je laissais les doigts glisser sur le clavier, mettant sur écran ce qui défilait dans ma tête, l'histoire se construisant au fur et à mesure, les mots glissant simplement.

Simple, c'est le mot. Tout était plus simple à l'époque. Pourtant rien n'a vraiment changé. J'ai juste… vieilli. Ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé auparavant mais là… peut-être que demain ça ira mieux ?

Bien, une journée à passer et cette fois mon curseur a l'air de m'appeler , il veut se déplacer, il veut faire apparaître des lettres qui formeraient des mots qui donneraient des phrases et qui raconteraient une histoire , peut-être la mienne, qui sait. Est-ce que c'est possible de perdre son âme ? Est-ce qu'on a une âme en même temps ? Alors disons plutôt , est-ce possible de perdre son potentiel, son talent ? Suis-je devenue encore plus sérieuse ?

Je veux dire , j'ai toujours eu un esprit rationnel et un comportement égal à lui-même , je suis quelqu'un de réfléchi, qui obéit tant que l'ordre est sensé, évidemment. J'ai toujours fait mes devoirs, était sérieuse mais j'avais toujours eu ce truc en plus.

Vous savez, ce petit truc qui nous différencie des autres, qui nous rend spécial et unique, mais surtout qui nous le fait comprendre, parce qu'on l'a, on est vraiment spécial, on intègre cette réalité. Mon truc à moi, c'est écrire. Tout, mes pensées, mes histoires, je m'amuse même parfois à reprendre des personnages de mes livres préférés et je les mets dans une intrigue tout autre, ou du moins leurs réserve un destin différent. La rentrée à Poudlard approche et pour la première fois depuis que je vais au château, j'ai des regrets. Des regrets de quitter la technologie. Surtout mon ordinateur. Bien sur je peux écrire sur un parchemin mais Harry et Ron qui me trouve déjà bien assez occupé à étudier ne me laisserait pas la paix. Mais quand même, premier été où je n'arrive à rien.

Rien. Ce mot résonne dans ma tête. Plus de deux mois pour laisser mon imagination éclater, débordée et créer un univers merveilleux. J'ai pourtant relu tout ce que j'avais déjà écrit. Mais pas d'inspiration. Le syndrome de la page blanche, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça. Syndrome … c'est un mot qui n'est pas très encourageant. Tout comme « rien ». Si je n'arrive plus à écrire , ça veut dire que j'ai perdu mon truc, ce qui me rendait spécial. Ce qui me permettait de me rassurer, de me dire que je n'étais pas qu'un esprit rationnel, intelligent, terre à terre. L'imagination m'a toujours parut comme la plus belle des choses, même plus que la magie. L'exercice de la magie demande de l'entraînement, des connaissances, mais il y a aussi des règles à suivre. Alors que l'imagination est … magique , mais dans la totalité du terme. Aucune limite, aucune contrainte, jamais il n'y a de fin à l'imagination, et chacun à la sienne , elle est unique et à la fois universelle. L'imagination, souvent attribué aux enfants, parfois même comme un défaut, un reproche « tu as trop d'imagination, ton imagination t'a joué un tour, tu t'imagines quoi … » On n'a que des expressions négatives sur l'imagination. Mais je me répète ma citation, celle que jamais je ne prononcerai devant les gens, elle est à moi, elle m'appartient. Je ne veux pas qu'on la commente qu'on en rigole ou qu'on l'aime. C'est ma phrase qui me conforte dans mon truc. Mais j'ai perdu mon truc. Vite , ma citation

« La raison, c'est l'intelligence en exercice. L'imagination c'est l'intelligence en érection. »

Victor Hugo cesseras tu un jour de ravir mes sens ? Raison et imagination ne sont pas incompatibles, l'un est logique, l'autre chaos, l'un est doux ordre, l'autre délicieux désordre. Ils sont bien entendu compatibles, ils sont coexistants en fait.

Non à vrai dire, c'est ce que je croyais, que j'avais ces deux choses en moi: raison et imagination. Mais il est possible que l'un est pris le pas sur l'autre. J'aurai pourtant cru qu'en vivant avec la magie, si un jour l'une de mes qualités devaient s'effacer , ce serait la raison. L'imagination est sans frontières, pourtant elle est prisonnière de mon esprit, véritable barrière car je n'écrit pas.

Rien. Rien à dire, rien à écrire, rien à raconter, rien à imaginer. Rien.

Qu'il est étrange ce mot de quatre lettres. Tiens mais peut-être est-ce mon intelligence qui s'est émoussé, après tout, ma citation est explicite. Il me faut des réponses , et ceci avant une semaine. Le compte à rebours à commencer. Un challenge va peut-être me débloquer.

Deux jours, deux jours seulement avant le retour à Poudlard. Je crois qu'il faut que je me fasse une raison. Je n'aurai pas écrit cette année, je n'ai pas obtenu de réponses à mes nombreuses questions sur ce mystérieux blocage. Je n'ai pas non plus eu de déclic. Je n'ai pas eu l'illumination qui m'aurait fait soudain cesser toute activité et le plus rapidement possible, je me serai précipitée sur mon ordi, aurait fixé ce curseur qui à l'époque semblait poliment me saluer, presque content de me voir. Et alors , la danse de mes doigts débutait. Parfois rapide, parfois hachée et parfois même hésitante. Mais c'était un spectacle que j'adorais. Voir mes doigts s'activer, en voir le résultat sur l'écran, entendre le son des touches qui s'écrasent sous leurs pressions, presque parfois la douleur ressenti à force d'avoir les poignets immobiles tandis que mes doigts eux se croisent et s'entrecroisent à une allure folle.

Mais je suppose que je suis sensée l'accepter. Vivre avec. Je ne suis pas une autre personne sans l'écriture, du moins j'essaye de m'en convaincre, en le répétant suffisamment de fois, cela rentrera telle une litanie. Et ce n'est pas un adieu, je ne dirai jamais adieu à ce curseur impatient. Disons que je prends une année de plus pour me ressourcer, pour nourrir et ériger mon imagination. Déborder d'idées pour l'été prochain, et peut être , tellement submergée par l'excitation, par l'idée qui fera battre mon cœur, peut-être alors écrirais je sur un parchemin car je ne pourrais tout simplement pas attendre d'avoir un ordinateur et d'être seule. Tant pis si je subis quelques moqueries de Ron, d'Harry ou même de Drago.

Drago…

Drago.

Drago !

Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête ? Oui , moi Hermione Granger me suis conduite comme une parfaite idiote, comme un parfait Botruc. Je n'ai pas perdu mon truc , je l'ai , je le sens. Je n'arrive pas à écrire simplement parce que j'esquive ce qui en ce moment mon esprit. Tenir compte de ce qui me rend heureuse et qui remplit mon esprit, et qui ainsi nourrit mon imagination. C'est évident. Simple. Je sens mes doigts avancer doucement sur le clavier. Presque avec émotion, je caresse les touches polies par mes nombreux passages. Je trace le contour de plusieurs touches. Je me lève sans écrire, rien ne presse maintenant. Je me dirige dans un coin de ma chambre et je récupère ma plume favorite et lui écrit une lettre. Une fois la lettre envoyée, je décide d'aller prendre une douche chaude. En sortant je m'emmitoufle dans mon peignoir et me glisse avec délectation dans ma chaise. Je fais doucement démarrer la musique et j'écoute le silence presque religieux se briser. Cette sérénité, cette plénitude, je n'aurai pas pu m'en passer. J'aurai pu me mentir en affirmant pouvoir me passer de l'écriture. Mensonge. Une fois qu'on a compris ce qui nous rendait heureux, pourquoi s'en passait sciemment ?

Je regarde mon écran, et pour la première fois des vacances , sans défit, sans rancœur. Le curseur est là, il suit le rythme de la musique, de mon esprit qui commence doucement à bouillonner, à foisonner d'idées. Je me mords la lèvres inconsciemment quand j'ai trouvé. La danse de mes doigts commencent.

* * *

Alors que tête baissée, elle fonce dans le couloir, courant presque, elle bouscule quelqu'un, marmonne une excuse, et continue sa route. Il faut qu'elle parle à son meilleur ami. Correction : à ses meilleurs amis. Vraiment troublante cette journée. Troublante est un mot trop gentil, vraiment inutile et déprimante cette journée. Ce professeur horrible qui la victimisait et maintenant voilà qu'il passait à .. grrrr. Elle serra les dents et ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. Elle eut un frisson de dégoût qui succéda à celui de rage. Et elle sentit ce dégoût se transformer en quelque chose de pire : la peur. Elle n'était pas censé avoir peur, c'était une de ses valeurs. Mais il restait un professeur, que pouvait elle faire. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas être en colère contre des gens, encore plus contre des professeurs alors là , que l'un d'eux la force à le détester … c'était un cauchemar. Et si elle n'agissait pas, ce n'était pas prêt de se finir. Et elle n'était définitivement pas prête à vivre tous les jours un cauchemar éveillé. Alors qu'elle ruminait en laissant ses pas la guider, elle s'arrêta soudainement.

En parler à ses meilleurs amis. C'était ce qui lui avait parut comme évident. Pourtant son instinct venait de se réveiller. Mauvaise idée lui souffla t'il. Ils réagiraient au quart de tour, ne lui seraient d'aucune aide et arriveraient peut-être même à aggraver la situation si c'était possible. Alors qu'elle intégrait cette nouvelle donnée, elle souffla bruyamment et s'appuya complètement sur le mur dans le couloir. Elle savait prendre la bonne décision mais elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle avait souvent trouver stupide cette expression. Scientifiquement, un cœur ne peut se serrer , à moins que la personne fasse une attaque, ce qui n'était clairement pas son cas. Et pourtant, elle sentait réellement une pression à l'emplacement de son cœur, tout comme son estomac se faisait lourd et sa respiration difficile. Elle allait devoir garder ça pour elle seule.

La force de l'esprit sur le corps. Elle allait mal , son corps aussi. Logique implacable. La réciproque était parfois vrai. Elle respira profondément s'obligeant à faire le vide dans sa tête, récitant de vieux vers pour occuper son esprit sur une seule tâche. Bien, elle avait récupéré la maîtrise de son corps. Expérience fascinante pensa t'elle futilement avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le sol. Elle grimaça légèrement quand ses jambes nues rencontrèrent la pierre froide. Foutu uniforme va. Elle haussa finalement les épaules et ferma les yeux.

Bon si elle ne pouvait le dire à ses meilleurs amis, peut être qu'à sa meilleure amie… ? Non, définitivement non, son caractère était mille fois pire que celui des deux garçons réunis. Ou pire elle lui conseillerait d'accepter ! Elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire à cette idée. Elle n'était pas plus avancée mais au moins avait elle retrouvée le sourire. Toujours bon à prendre après tout. Elle se reconcentra. En parler à d'autres professeurs ? Il avait pourtant été très clair et prévu son coup, et elle était désormais trop impliquée d'une certaine manière. Le directeur ne lui serait pas d'une plus grande aide. Non, elle était la seule a être au courant , et cela devait rester ainsi. Elle soupira. Encore. Et une dernière fois.

- "Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire ».

Elle releva si vite la tête qu'elle se cogna contre le mur et laissa échapper un petit cri. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Et par Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle crié comme une fillette ? Et surtout, pourquoi c'était lui ?!

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?" fut la seule réponse qu'elle trouva.

Super pensa t'elle, je suis tellement surprise que je n'ai aucune répartie. Pitoyable.

"C'est une vieille expression" répondit il en haussant les épaules. "Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?"

Elle l'observa tranquillement, elle avait encore le crâne douloureux et chercha à interpréter ses paroles. Rester là , bah oui…

"Je ne savais pas que ce couloir t'appartenait , et oui, je compte rester là autant de temps que l'envie m'y prend !"

"Ok … tu pourrais au moins te lever, tu empêches les gens de passer"

"Et une blague de plus sur mon poids ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur, je n'ai ni le courage, ni l'envie de me chamailler avec toi donc si tu pouvais passer ton chemin"

"A vrai dire, ce serait avec plaisir,si tu acceptais de libérer mon chemin …"

Il la fixa dans les yeux, attendant apparemment une réaction de sa part. La jeune fille se rendit alors compte sur quelle tapisserie elle était adossée. La Salle-sur-Demande se trouvait dans son dos. Mais quelle crétine profonde ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de suite réalisée ? Et elle qui restait encore là, assisse comme une bécasse. Elle se leva enfin, ne disant mot.

"Merci" souffla t'il, lui-même surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire

"Euh bah, de rien" bafouilla t'elle

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? pensa t'elle. Certes elle était perturbé vu ce qui venait de se passer dans les cachots, mais de la à perdre ses moyens devant ce crétin condescendant ! Ils restèrent face à face à se fixer tous deux, sans rien trouver à ajouter à cet échange des plus banale. Oui mais voilà, c'était peut-être la première fois en 6 ans qu'ils avaient ce genre de conversation, c'est-à-dire sans animosité. Evidemment, ils ne savaient pas comment y remédier … La jeune fille se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un échange hargneux. Elle le détailla. Ses chaussures vernies noires brillaient, impeccable. Son pantalon tombait parfaitement et mettait ses jambes fines et pourtant musclées par le Quidditch en valeur. Et son blaser n'arrivait pas à dissimuler son torse délicieusement dessiné. Elle se gifla intérieurement et elle l'aurait surement fait physiquement si elle avait été , elle ne put empêcher son esprit de jeune fille s'interroger sur l'effet que lui produirait son corps contre le sien.. Foutu hormones ! Mais elle devait le reconnaître, il était séduisant et en avait conscience, il en jouait. Encore heureux , il n'avait encore jamais osé user de son charme sur elle. Elle savait très bien pourquoi, ils se détestaient depuis la première année ! Elle se plongea dans ses yeux, d'un gris métallique et pourtant laissant transparaître une certaine douceur et malice. Que pouvait-on refuser à un regard pareil ? Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ses cheveux, qu'elle trouvait trop parfait, trop rigide mais qui lui donnait pourtant un air d'homme mûr.

Oui, elle devait se l'avouer. Elle, Hermione Jean Granger venait de baver sur Drago Malefoy.

"Bon, tu ne rentres pas ?" finit-elle par demander

"Si ! Mais .."

"… ?"

" Rien, je pensais pas que tu serais si déprimé après avoir parlé à Rogue, une Mlle je sais tout comme toi ne devrait-elle pas sauter de joie à l'idée de devoirs supplémentaires ou de cours en plus ?"

"Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec des devoirs supplémentaires"

"Ah bon ?!" fit Drago vraiment étonné. "Mais quoi alors ?" l'interrogea t'il

"En fait .." Hermione s'arrêta quelques instants. "Ça ne te regarde absolument pas"

"Ok."

"Ok"

"Ok !"

"Bon, eh bien tu devrais aller t'occuper de tes affaires dans cette salle, et moi aux miennes dans ce couloir."

"Tu sais, je me demande vraiment ce que Rogues t'as dit"

"Je ne savais pas que ma vie privée t'intéressait à ce point Malefoy"

" Ah donc c'est en rapport avec ta vie privée et pas le scolaire ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit"

"Non, c'est vrai , mais tu m'as l'air plutôt perturbé, enfin je veux dire, plus que d'habitude. Et que Potty et la belette ne sont pas a tes côtés et que tu sembles déterminé à garder pou toi ta petite conversation avec notre cher maître des potions."

"Brillante analyse, tu as devant toi un grand avenir de psychomage."

"L'humour en défense, qu'est ce que je disais"

"Rentre dans cette salle et laisse moi maintenant !" cria presque Hermione

"Doucement, sang de bourbe, pas la peine de friser encore plus ta tignasse."

Un silence s'installa à nouveau. Hermione se mit à marcher très vite, faisant des allers-retours l'air concentré. Ce ne fut que quand elle saisit une poignée dans le mur que Drago comprit ce qu'elle faisait. Elle claqua la porte et celle-ci disparut sous les yeux du jeune homme. Il frappa le mur et siffla rageusement.

"Laisse moi rentrer Granger !"

"Mais essayes donc de rentrer très cher !"

Hermione put observer Malfoy faisant tout son possible pour rentrer dans la salle. Elle était confortablement installé dans un pouf immense et la salle, sentant son envie de se divertir, avait rendu pour elle transparent le mur donnant sur le couloir où Malefoy s'escrimait en vain.

Elle soupira quand elle le baisser enfin les bras. Une victoire au moins dans cette journée, elle n'allait pas la refuser. Elle s'autorisa un sourire et décida de se détendre. Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans le pouf qui épousait son corps. Malgré elle, son esprit revint à son problème. Bon, il était temps de mettre au point un plan d'action, un vrai, un de ceux qui portait sa signature et que son esprit en ébullition finirait par concocter. Elle ferma les yeux, et commença à réfléchir sérieusement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà ! Alors, pas trop déçu ou énervé par mon style ? Dites moi tout, c'est juste en bas de votre écran, et pas besoin davoir un compte pour ça ^^**

**A lundi prochain , ciao ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! alors voilà le chapitre 2 ! Pour être honnête, je suis un peu déçue, absolument aucune review, je ne sais absolument pas si vous appréciez ce que je fais, j'espère que c'est quand même le cas ! **

**Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère) !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

chapitre 2

Hermione se réveilla, allongée dans la Salle-sur-demande. Elle avait mieux dormi que depuis des semaines. Etrange. Elle adorait pourtant son dortoir. La chose qu'elle regrettait était seulement le manque d'intimité. Cela ne la gênait pas lorsqu' elle était en première ou deuxième année. Mais maintenant qu'elle était dans sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, elle aurait aimé avoir plus d'espace, plus de liberté. Elle n'avait pas spécialement honte de son corps mais elle n'en était pas fière pour autant, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination, contrairement à ce que les gens croyaient, et cela se voyait dans ses rêves plus que doux qu'elle faisait désormais régulièrement. Certaine comme Lavande, affirmait haut et fort faire des rêves érotiques, et Hermione, dont son lit n'était pas loin du sien, avait déjà eu plusieurs fois à supporter les plaisirs intimes que s'offraient à elle-même la jeune fille. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas toujours seule, et hermione avait dès lors préféré lancer chaque soir un Assurdiato sur son lit. Bien entendu, contrairement à Lavande, Hermione prenait cette précaution lorsqu'elle osait se caresser. Le réveil qui était posé à côté d'elle la coupa immédiatement de ses pensées. Son sang se glaça, il ne pouvait pas déjà être cette heure là ! c'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et fur reconnaissante envers la salle qui avait fait apparaître un uniforme de Gryffondor propre et un miroir avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour se rafraichir. Hermione se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage tout en essayant de se brosser les dents. Elle se changea à la même vitesse et en moins de cinq minutes, quitta la salle en courant. elle revint vite chercher son sac qu'elle avait laissé et reprit sa course dans le sens inverse. Mardi matin, qu'avait-elle déjà ? elle s'arrêta net dans le couloir tandis que son estomac se tordit de stress et d'angoisse. Potions.

Elle avait double cours de potions avec les serpentard, encore ! Mais qui avait donc fait un emploi du temps aussi pourri. Deux heures le lundi soir et deux heures le mardi matin. Hermione hésita à retourner dans la Salle-sur-Demande pour y patienter la fin de ce cours. Mais elle était une Gryffondor pas vrai ? Elle n'allait quand même pas raté ses ASPICS juste à cause d'un professeur tordu ! Elle se remit en route, sentant une nausée l'envahir. La journée commençait mal, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se doucher, de déjeuner et elle allait quand même être en retard. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de raccourcis et de passages secrets grâce à ses aventures avec Harry et Ron. Elle se sentit rassérénée à l'idée d'être avec eux. Elle continua de courir mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Elle entendait encore du bruit dans la salle, le cours n'avait donc pas encore réellement commencé.

Elle inspira profondément. Expira. Oui, elle pouvait le faire. Elle poussa la porte, et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers la place du fond où ses meilleurs amis étaient déjà installés, tout ceci sans oser lever les yeux et trouvant un intérêt certain pour les dalles qui couvraient le sol.

"Mlle granger, n'est ce pas de coutume que de présenter ses excuses lorsqu'on arrive en retard ?"

Le silence se fit instantanément. Hermione du relever la tête. Elle était si proche de sa place et Harry lui adressa un sourire à la fois désolé et compatissant.

"Je m'excuse de mon retard professeur." Dit-elle d'un ton repentit

Rogue la fixa intensément, froid, distant, glacial, égal à lui-même en somme.

"5 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Prenez place Miss Granger."

Hermione laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle en était arrivé à redouter son professeur au point d'être contente qu'il lui enlève des points. Cette situation ne pouvait vraiment pas durer pensa t'elle en franchissant les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de son pupitre et de ses amis

"Miss Granger"

"Oui monsieur ?"

"Vous changez de place et vous vous mettrez désormais à côté de Mr Malefoy au premier rang."

Hermione dut se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas demander d'explication à son professeur. Elle savait très bien qu'il voulait l'avoir poche de lui. Etant assisse au premier rang, elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper aussi facilement, et Harry et Ron n'était plus là pour la protéger et répondre à ce sale Rogue. A côté de Malefoy, entourée de Zabini, Pansy et tous leurs amis, elle serait dans le nid aux serpents.

"Cela ne vous convient-il pas Mlle ? avez-vous une remarque pertinente à partager ?"

Elle ne répondit pas mais se décida à bouger et vint s'installer au premier rang. Malefoy était assis très droit sur sa chaise, ses feuilles de cours sagement devant lui, l'ignorant complètement. Elle fixa le tableau, décidant d'observer la même attitude que Malefoy, et elle ignora superbement Rogue qui donnait les consignes, fixant intensément le tableau devant elle, comme si elle lisait la liste d'ingrédients de la potion qu'ils devaient préparé aujourd'hui. En son fort intérieure, elle bouillonnait. Elle essaya de parcourir les mots qui s'étendaient devant elle, mais ils ne lui semblaient avoir aucun sens et elle dut recommencer à plusieurs reprises avant de cerner la potion qu'elle devait faire. Elle se mit au travail, aussi concentrée et efficace qu'elle pouvait l'être en ce jour. Elle vit au fond de la classe Ron et Harry qui rigolait discrètement, Lavande qui griffonnait distraitement sur son cahier, et elle fit un sourire contrit à Neville qui semblait encore plus perdu sans elle pour l'aider. Elle soupira en le voyant oublier une étape. Malefoy se tourna alors vers elle.

"Sais tu faire autre chose que soupirer Granger ?"

"Oui, tout à fait Malefoy. Entre autre, je suis très douée pour laisser les crétins dans ton genre poireauter dans un couloir tandis que j'obtiens ce que je veux"

Il lui lança un regard méprisant tandis que ses poings se serraient. Elle lui adressa un rictus et se remit à la tâche. Hermione termina sa potion plus de 10 minutes avant la fin, tout comme Malefoy qui alla ranger ses ingrédients non utilisés dans l'armoire. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sentit sa présence, alors qu'elle remuait distraitement sa potion. Il était dans son dos, elle aurait pu en jurer. Il s'approcha dangereusement, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne préféra pas se retourner pour affronter ses prunelles aussi noires que la nuit. Son torse frôla le dos de la jeune fille. Mauvais plan, elle aurait du lui faire face. Elle avait un chaudron chaud devant elle et un Rogue glacial dans le dos qui lui empêchait toute chance d'esquive. Elle ne broncha pas et fit comme si elle ne sentait pas la présence de son cher professeur derrière elle. Beaucoup trop près selon elle, il ne respectait absolument pas la distance élève-professeur requise, pourtant personne dans la salle ne semblait avoir remarqué le manège du maître des potions. Elle aurait du rester assise pour faire sa potion par Merlin. Pourquoi vouloir être debout ?

"Miss Granger, susurra t'il à son oreille, votre potion est plutôt réussi."

Elle se pinça l'intérieur des joues, mais depuis quand faisait il la moindre remarque sur ses potions ? Pendant toutes ces années, il s'était évertué à ne pas lui faire un seul compliment sur ses potions. Il s'écarta légèrement de son corps lorsque Malefoy reprit sa place, l'air préoccupé et se plongeant dans un livre qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas.

"Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours Miss Granger," ajouta Rogue à voix haute et claire.

"A vrai dire monsieur…"

"Aucune excuse acceptable, clair ?" cracha t'il presque

"Oui monsieur."

Hermione sentit tout son corps se décontracter alors que Rogue s'éloignait vers les autres élèves. La tension disparut, à un point tel qu'elle sentit que ses jambes ne la portaient plus alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle allait encore se retrouver seule avec Rogue. Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner comme une machine, cherchant frénétiquement une solution. Si au moins Harry et Ron l'attendaient à la fin des cours, mais ils avaient depuis déjà longtemps abandonner cette idée vu le nombre de fois où Hermione s'éternisait avec les professeurs à la fin du cours. Et elle ne pouvait le demander là, ils trouveraient ça suspect. Hermione vit avec horreur les minutes passées à une vitesse qu'elle jugeait beaucoup trop rapide. A mesure que la fin du cours approchait, son cerveau se trouvait liquéfié. Pourtant elle avait toujours su garder son sang-froid et son intelligence pendant les périodes de crise et de danger qu'elle avait vécu mais quand il s'agissait d'échapper à son professeur…

La cloche sonna. Libératrice pour la classe. Sonnant le glas de sa vie, pensa Hermione. Le cœur lourd, elle resta assisse tandis que la salle se vidait. Elle entendit les voies de ses camarades qui s'éloignaient pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et dégustait un délicieux repas alors que le silence se faisait autour d'elle. Les yeux baissés sur ses genoux, Hermione sursauta à peine quand Rogue fit claquer la porte d'un violent coup de baguette. Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir une apparence neutre et désintéressée, elle sentit la panique l'envahir véritablement. Elle releva un peu la tête pour regarder sa baguette posée devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir enfin ! C'était un professeur et ce serait elle qui aurait des ennuis si elle attaquait un professeur.

Comme s'il lisait en elle, ce qui était peut-être le cas, Rogue déclara, un sourire dans la voix :

"Tu te sens faible n'est ce pas ? Tu es sans défense, tu le sais et moi aussi. Tu ne vas de toute façon pas faire quelque chose de stupide, car ce n'est pas ton genre. Tu es bien trop maligne pour ça."

Hermione garda obstinément le silence. En deux enjambées, il fut derrière elle et attrapa sa nuque qu'il serra. Il se pressa contre elle et son autre main caressa sa cuisse. Hermione, prise de panique essaya de se débattre mais Rogue était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Il poussa le haut du corps d'Hermione contre la paillasse ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le stress de la jeune fille. Ainsi courbée, elle comprenait où son professeur voulait en venir. Sa main qui était sur ca cuisse se glissa sous sa jupe et saisit une fesse. Hermione sentit les larmes couler. Il n'allait quand même pas la violer. Et pourtant, elle sentait que ce qui était contre ses fesses n'avait rien d'un homme calme et patient. Il bandait. Hermione mit du temps à intégrer cette idée. Un professeur, bien plus âgé qu'elle, la maintenait de force contre une table et son membre était dur au contact du corps de son élève. Il tripotait maintenant sa culotte. Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus vraiment. Allait il réellement la forcer, ici , comme ça, et en plus, dans une position qu'elle jugeait humiliante. Il voulait l'enculer. Hermione se répétait cette phrase qui lui paraissait tellement étrange. Elle sentit une nausée s'emparait d'elle.

Rogue allongea son torse contre son dos, se qui bloqua la respiration de la jeune fille. La poitrine complétement écrasée et le souffle court, Hermione remarqua que les mains de son professeur était maintenant sur la table. Mais elle était prisonnière et le répit ne serait peut être que de courte durée. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il lui suçota le lobe de l'oreille.

"Miss Granger, avez-vous réfléchit à ma… proposition et pris une décision ?"

Hermione fit non de la tête, incapable de parler, de prononcer un seul son.

"Vous savez, que vous me donniez une réponse positive ou négative, j'obtiendrai ce que je veux, et ce par tout les moyens à ma disposition, ce qui en fait beaucoup. C'est simplement à vous de décider et de me dire si je dois en user ou pas. A vous de voir comment vous voulez passez votre sixième année, dans la peur et l'angoisse ou dans l'acceptation et la soumission."

Hermione n'aurait jamais supporté ce discours. Mais elle avait l'impression que sa force vitale s'était évanouie. Elle était à la merci de son professeur, elle se retenait à grande peine de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Et surtout , elle avait peur. Peut-être plus peur que toutes les autres fois où sa vie avait été en danger. Les mains de Rogue se rapprochèrent d'elle et cette fois-ci, se faufilèrent sous sa chemise. Alors qu'il s'accrochait à ses seins, les pressants de plus en plus fort, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du cachot. Rogue se figea. Il libéra immédiatement Hermione qui remit sa chemise dans sa jupe et saisit ses affaires. Rogue se rassit derrière son bureau, sans doute pour cacher son évidente érection.

"Oui ? "dit-il.

Malefoy entra doucement, regardant autour de lui.

"J'ai juste oublié mon livre Monsieur."

Hermione jeta un regard et vit le même livre que tout à l'heure au pied de la chaise de Malefoy. Elle fronça les sourcils, essaya de se calmer et de prendre un visage neutre. Elle se dirigea enfin vers la sortie, si reconnaissante envers le serpentard qui s'était lancé dans une discussion avec son parrain au sujet d'une potion. Hermione allait enfin passer la porte et être libre.

"Miss Granger," persifla Rogue avec une voix doucereuse. Il n'ajouta rien de plus, forçant Hermione à se retourner et à faire face aux deux serpentard.

"Professeur ?"

"J'attends de vous que vous réfléchissiez à ce sujet et que vous me donniez votre avis. Ce n'était qu'un aperçu de ce que je peux vous apprendre."

Un frisson secoua l'échine de la jeune fille et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Elle toussota pour que ça voix ne tressaille pas trop.

"Oui"

"Très bien, vous pouvez disposez."

Avant de quitter le cachot, Hermione croisa le regard étrange de Drago. Elle ne le comprit pas et n'eut pas plus du temps pour s'interroger sur ce qui le motivait. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, elle se mit à courir. Elle traversa le château, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et son bourreau. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans un cul-de-sac, elle s'écroula à terre et des larmes débordèrent de ces yeux. Son corps tremblait, des spasmes la traversait, elle était prise de sanglots comme jamais elle n'en avait eu dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter.

Au bout de 10 minutes, elle parvint finalement à se calmer. Ses larmes compulsives s'estompèrent et elle retrouva la maitrise de son corps. Elle se força a reprendre une apparence normale. Elle dut s'arrêter en chemin aux toilettes pour arranger son visage. Les yeux rougies, petits, des cernes gonflées, et reniflant, elle avait toutes les marques possibles de ces pleurs. Elle connaissait heureusement une formule qui camoufla et arrangea son visage. Elle se fixa dans la glace, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Lorsqu'elle franchit enfin la porte de la Grande Salle, les tables étaient en partie vide et c'étaient les desserts et thés qui étaient sur la table. Elle plaqua un sourire sur son visage et rejoignit ses amis qui, à son grand soulagement, n'avaient pas encore fini leurs repas.

Harry, Ron et les jumeaux étaient en grande discussion qui s'arrêta pourtant quand Ginny s'exclama :

"Hermione, enfin !"

"Salut tout le monde"

"Ca va ? "Demanda Harry l'air soudain soucieux en détaillant Hermione

"Très bien, mais bon, passer du temps avec Rogue, ça rend jamais vraiment heureux"

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ginny fixait Hermione. Hermione la regarda à son tour et l'interrogea du regard

"Je me demandais Hermione, où as-tu passé la nuit ?" demanda malicieusement la rouquine, un grand sourire sur le visage. "J'ai entendu dire que ce Serdaigle, heu ..Brendon, qui te tournait autour la dernière fois n'avait pas passer la nuit seul !"

Harry s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille tandis que le visage de Ron se crispait violemment. George, lui siffla, appréciateur :" je ne te savais pas comme ça Hermione !"

"Je ne le suis pas. D'un Ginny là où j'ai passé la nuit ne te concerne pas vraiment, mais bon, j'étais dans la Salle-sur-Demande. De deux, Brendon ne m'intéresse absolument pas, ça s'est sûr, même si je suis très heureuse de savoir qu'il s'est trouvé une autre cible. De trois, tu tires des conclusions beaucoup trop hâtivement !"

Ginny, satisfaite d'avoir obtenu des réponses, fit quand même un sourire d'excuse à Hermione qui lui répondit chaleureusement.

"C'est marrant, "dit Fred, "moi j'ai plutôt cru que t'étais avec Nathan !"

Hermione rougit violemment. Nathan était un élève avec qui elle s'étendait très bien et qu'elle trouvait tout à fait à son goût mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Pourtant Fred l'avait apparemment remarqué vu son sourire moqueur et ses yeux pétillants. Ginny sentant le trouble d'Hermione, se pencha sur la table, toute excitée.

"Nathan, tu as un plan avec Nath ? C'est vrai qu'il est beau," ajouta t'elle rêveusement

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge en fixant Ginny qui lui envoya un sourire contrit. Hermione profitant de la diversion et évitant le regard de Ron détourna la conversation sur un sujet qu'elle estimait beaucoup moins glissant.

"Alors prêt pour le match samedi ?"

Ginny profitant de l'ouverture, parla tactique avec les 4 garçons. Le match contre les Poufsouffle les occupa et Hermione put grignoter tranquillement. N'étant pas intéressée par la discussion, les pensées de la jeune fille revinrent sur l'éprouvant moment qu'elle avait subit il y avait de cela moins d'une heure. Ses mains se remirent à trembler et elle crut qu'elle allait vomir ce qu'elle avait avec peine mangé. Elle arriva néanmoins à se contrôler et ne laissant rien transparaitre de son état, elle se leva et alla avec ses camarades en direction de la salle de métamorphose. Alors que leur petit groupe se séparait de Ginny, Hermione aperçut Malefoy à l'autre bout du couloir. Son regard ne la lâchait pas. Il avait le même air qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Dérangée par cette insistance, Hermione se détourna et entra en classe, suivie de ces meilleurs amis.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ! Ca mérite une review ? Bonne ou mauvaise je prends, mais j'avoue qu'une réaction serait la bienvenue !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! **

**Tout d abord, un grand, sincère, immense, majestueux MERCI ! Merci pour ces review, ces mots doux qui me touchent ! **

**Voila donc le chapitre 3, bonne lecture O toi devant ton écran ;)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le reste de la journée lui parut interminable. Elle pensait avoir réussi à surmonter le choc en s'adonnant à sa crise de larmes, mais celles-ci revenaient lui piquoter les yeux périodiquement. Elle voulait se retrouver seule, mais dès qu'elle l'était, elle revivait la panique qui l'avait envahie en se sentant si impuissante. Et lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis, elle avait envie de se confier, mais savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Comment dire ça de toute façon ? De plus, ses amis deviendraient fou de rage et feraient probablement une bêtise et elle ne voulait pas leur attirer encore plus d'ennuis. Elle envisageait de plus en plus d'en parler à un professeur ou même au directeur. Après tout, leur devoir était de protéger les éléves, et elle n'était pas en sécurité. Mais la parole d'une élève contre celle d'un professeur… Rogue l'avait prévenu et il n'hésiterait pas à montrer les souvenirs les concernant. Elle était piégée, il renverserait la situation, montrant que c'était elle qui mentait et qui avait eu un comportement déplacé. Elle avait néanmoins ses souvenirs. Elle pouvait montrer à Dumbledore ce qui s'était passé aujourd' hui même. Il serait obligé de la croire ! Elle se rememora la scène dans les cachots. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit montrant nettement son opposition. Elle aurait du supplier, jouer la surprise, crier, mais non ! Elle s'était tue et soumise, à son professeur et la peur qui la dévorait. Rogue l'avait certes menacé, mais était-ce réelement suffisant pour prouver le harcelement sexuel ? Vu leurs précédents, il jouerait là-dessus. Elle était fichue et en plus, elle n'était pas face à Rogue dans son souvenir,ce qui fait que personne ne verrait ce que lui faisait, ce qu'il lui faisait. Et évidemment, il fallait que ce soit un des meilleurs Occlumens et Legimmens du siècle ! Les larmes se remirent à couler doucement, fraîches sur ses joues. Elle les essuya sans bruit et discrétement.

Le canapé sur lequel elle était installée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor s'alourdit a ses côtés et un bras chaud et réconfortant l'enlaça.

"Harry" soupira Hermione en se blotissant contre son torse.

"Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" répondit il avec douceur.

Il commenca à lui masser le dos d'une main, ce qui fit le plus grand bien à Hermione.

"Rien Harry, pourquoi ?"

"Tu mens"

"Non"

"Si !"

"Peut-être"

"Hermione … C'est grave ?"

"Non"

"Tu mens encore. Tu sais que je suis là et que je peux t'aider. Je vois bien que depuis quelques semaines tu es distraite, maladroite et tu te désintéresse même des cours. Tu ne souris plus pareil, et tes yeux n'ont plus le même éclat et…"

"Tu regardes l'éclat de mes yeux maintenant ?"

"Depuis toujours Hermione, tu es mon amie, je te connais d'accord. Je sais que ça ne va pas, et je vois que tu as besoin de parler, mais tu ne te confies pourtant pas. Ni à moi, ni à Ginny. Je me fais du soucis"

"Tu te fais toujours du souci pour les autres"

"Et toi tu détournes la conversation."

"Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes Harry, je suis une grande fille maintenant. Ne te méprends pas, j'ai besoin de vous, de toi. Mais c'est quelque chose que je veux régler seule, et même si oui je l'admets, ça me préoccupe, ce n'est pas une affaire d'état non plus d'accord ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que des millions de jeunes filles sont passées par là tu vois …"

Ha c'est.. une simple histoire de mecs ?"

"Oui, en quelque sorte, si c'est ça. Satisfait ?"

"Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Ginny alors ?"

"Harry tu ne connais pas encore ta rouquine ? Je veux dire, Ginny ne me lachera plus, tu as bien vu ce midi ! Je suis plutôt discrète et réservée , et il y a Ron, je ne veux pas le blesser en parlant devant lui de mes histoires de, heu, cœur !"

"Je suis tellement soulagé ! Je m'imaginais quelque chose de bien plus grave tu sais ! Enfin, je ne veux pas minimiser tes tracas comprends moi bien mais là, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ma sœur de cœur soit préoccupé par un tel sujet !"

"Ok, Harry Potter, je crois que ta bonté d'âme disparait quand il s'agit d'histoires de cœur !"

"Hermione"

"C'est bon je plaisante ! Je saisis très bien ce que tu voulais dire !"

"Et … tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi ? Je ne serai certainement pas d'une grande aide vu que c'est Ginny qui a tout fait pour qu'on soit ensemble mais bon.."

"Non !"

"C'est une réponse claire dis donc"

"A mon tour d'être vexante"

Ils éclatérent tous les deux de rire et Harry la pressa contre lui. Cette conversation avait fait le plus grand bien à Hermione. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Elle mentait effrontément à son meilleur ami, et plaisanter sur ses « problèmes de cœur » ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'un professeur la harcelait, ce qui était bien loin des habituels préoccupations de jeune fille lorsqu'elles étaient confrontées à l'amour. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry et alla se coucher. Il était inhabituellement tôt pour se coucher, même pour elle, mais elle avait besoin de réflechir et n'y arriverait pas alors que la salle commune se remplissait à vue d'œil.

Elle était nue, dans un cachot, allongée sur le sol si dur et si froid. Elle grelottait et pleurait en même temps. Son corps était douloureux. Elle se redressa et vomit alors que la pièce tournait autour d' elle. Elle chercha frénétiquement sa baguette, mais il n'y avait absolument rien autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être droguée, sa tête allait exploser, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle en ressentait le besoin dans toutes les fibres de son corps, un instinct animal l'y poussait, celui de survivre, d'éviter quelque chose d'horrible. Elle se dirigea aussi vite que ses jambes lourdes le lui permettaient, s'appuyant sur le mur qu'elle longeait. Elle gardait la tête droite, n'osant baisser les yeux sur son corps nu et qui devait être couvert de bleus vu la douleur que chaque mouvement lui procurait. Elle respirait bruyamment, et voulait absolument sortir de cette pièce, mais pourtant, plus elle s'approchait de la porte et plus celle-ci semblait reculer. Elle n'arriverait jamais à sortir,pensa t'elle avec angoisse.

"En effet, tu ne sortiras jamais. J'ai tué tes parents et tout le monde te croit dans le Londres moldu pour organiser leurs enterrements. Tu n'iras nulle part Hermione."

Rogue s'approcha d'elle et l'attacha au mur d'un coup cinglant de baguette alors qu'elle se débattait et criait de toute ses forces. Il rigola et descendit sa braguette. Hermione détourna les yeux et vit avec horreur Malefoy dans un coin de la pièce avec le même air énigmatique. Rogue lui attrapa la gorge et d'un coup de rein puissant la pénétra

"Non ! Non , arrêtez, non, lâchez moi ! Non, qu'on m'aide, s'il vous plait, à l'aide, non. Mais laissez-moi, s'il vous plait, non" sanglota t'elle

"HERMIONE ! Réveille- toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tu es dans ton lit ! Tout va bien. Hermione, personne ne te veux du mal. Calme toi ! Je suis là , d'accord. Chut, respire , voilà, ne pleures pas c'est fini."

Au petit matin, quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle était face à une magnifique cascade de cheveux roux. Mais que Ginny faisait-elle dans son lit ? Les souvenirs de cette nuit la frappèrent. Elle avait cet horrible cauchemar et avait réveillé le dortoir entier. Elle s'était réveillé en sueur et le visage innondé de larmes salés. Totalement paniquée, elle continuait à crier et à se débattre alors que Ginny tentait de la réveiller. Une fois totalement éveillée, Ginny l'avait bercée sans lui poser aucune question et en renvoyant tout le monde se coucher. Elle avait longtemps caressé les cheveux d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci retrouve le sommeil qui avait été long à venir. Hermione sentit un élan de reconnaissance et d'amour pour Ginny. La culpabilité ressurgit, comment pouvait-elle cacher une telle chose à une amie pareille ? Si dévouée et attentionée ? Hermione chassa ses pensées d'un battement de paupières. Il lui fallait une potion de nuit sans rêves pour le soir même. Son cauchemar avait été si réaliste, si angoissant. Elle pensa aux horreurs qu'un esprit pouvait produire et les sensations qui lui avaient paru si vrai. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle ne pouvait vivre dans cette angoise perpétuelle, redoutant chaque jour et chaque nuit la présence de son professeur de potions ! Car un jour son cauchemar pourrait se concrétiser et elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle se leva le plus doucement possible, laissa un mot pour remercier Ginny et prévu une alarme par magie pour la réveiller à l'heure pour ses cours. Elle fila ensuite sous la douche et resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle contre la table, ne pouvant bouger à cause du poids dans son dos. Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux et les larmes se mélerent à l'eau de la douche. Ses images finiraient-elle par disparaitre. Elle n'avait rien subit et pourtant cela la perturbait au plus haut point. Que se passerait-il si ça allait plus loin ? Serait-elle assez forte pour le surmonter ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression.

Elle resta encore un peu de temps à chercher à faire glisser de son esprit ses souvenirs aussi facilement que le faisait l'eau sur sa peau, mais rien n'y fit. Résignée, elle s'habilla prestemment et s'arrêta sur son image dans le miroir. Depuis que Rogue était devenu un problème, elle avait arrété de se maquiller, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été une de ces filles a y passer une heure chaque matin. Elle s'observa, les cernes grises sous ses yeux, encore gonflés, lui donnée une allure maladive. Sa peau semblait sans éclat, ses yeux éteints (Harry avait raison tiens) , même ses lèvres lui paraissaient moins rose que d'habitude. Toute couleur disparaissait au fur et à mesure de son visage. Elle était donc si faible que ça. Son regard changea.

Rogue n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une telle emprise sur elle. Il l'avait peut-être térrifiée, mais elle était une Gryffondor et affronterait sa peur. Elle n'allait pas afficher sa faiblesse et son mal être au professeur qui osait lui faire subir ça. Elle se décida. Elle allait mettre fin aujourd'hui même à ce chantage. Elle irait parler au professeur McGonagall. Advienne que pourra.

Décidée et le regard fière, Hermione sortit, passa devant Lavande et parvati qui s'arrêtérent de chuchoter à l'instant où elle sortit, mais elle continua sa route alors que les deux autres reprenaient leurs hypothèses sur le contenu du « rêve » d'Hermione. Elle entendit aussi une première année racontait à ses amis que l'amie de Potter avait fait un cauchemar. Hermione, renfrognée, se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire et où était le besoin de le raconter à tout le monde mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Toutes les filles de Gryffondor était au courant. l'histoire se propagerait mais elle n'avait rien à redouter, ce n'était pas le genre d'info qui transportait les gens en général.

Oui , en général. Il se trouvait apparament que les gens étaient fascinés par le fait qu'Hermione Granger cauchemarde. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit son groupe habituel, Ron et Fred la questionnèrent sur cet étrange rêve, mais Hermione haussa les épaules et répondit que c'était un mauvais rêve comme un autre. Geoge se mit alors à raconter le rêve que lui avait fait. Il se demandait si le fait de vivre dans une maison remplie de lapins multicolores et parlant avait une signification quelconque. Ils rigolèrent tous en lui conseillant d'aller consulter Trelawney et c'est en tirant la langue qu'il quitta la table, faussement véxé.

La journée fut d'un ordinaire rassérénant pour Hermione. La routine la tranquilisait, et elle fit gagner le plus de points possible à Gryffondor, orientant sa concentration sur les cours plutôt que sur les événements récents.

"Bon, plus que deux heures ! s'exclama Harry. Et après la journée est finit."

"De heures de quoi déjà ?" demanda Ron

"Botanique !" répondit en souriant Hermione

C'est avec plus ou moins d'entouthiasme selon les personnes que le trio se dirigea vers les serres. D'autres Gryffondor étaient déjà devant eux et d'autres élèves rentraient dans le sens inverse au château. Ron grogna en voyant le groupe qu'ils allaient croiser : Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Malefoy et Parkinson. Ce fut cette dernière qui ricana et qui lança d'un ton acerbe et narquois, probablement de la seule façon de s'exprimer qu'elle eut jamais connu :

"Alors pauvre petite sang- de-bourbe Grangie, on fait des mauvais rêves ? Tu as besoin d'une veilleuse pour dormir ? Pas très digne d'une gryffondor de pleurnicher comme une fillette de quatre ans si tu veux mon avis"

"Ce qui est bien pour moi, c'est que j'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis de salope. Clair ?"

"Oulahla , on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible…"

"Ta gueule Parkinson, sinon je te la démolit "siffla Harry

Les deux groupes se toisèrent et Crabbe sortit sa baguette, Ron en fit de même. Ce fut Zabini qui, d'un regard et d'un claquement de doigt, fit ranger la baguette au gorille qui leur servait d'ami. Ron n'en fit rien.

Hermione lâcha du bout des lèvres :

"Comment tu es au courant ?"

Parkinson ravie d'avoir le pouvoir de parler ou pas, afficha un air de triomphe et regarda son adversaire des pieds à la tête.

"On me l'a dit, bien sûr. Toute l'école est au courant"

"Non, c'est faux. Et je ne voies aucune gryffondor allait parler à la langue de pute officielle de Poudlard"

"Je ne savais pas que c'était journée compliment aujourd'hui Granger."

"C'était une insulte Parkinson, je ne te savais pas si cône"

Pansy amorça le geste de giffler Hermione mais Zabini retint son bras. Harry avait instinctivement saisit Hermione, prêt à la tirer en arrière. Le trio regarda perplexe Zabini. Pansy semblait encore plus furieuse. Elle se dégagea de la prise du grand noir et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd vers le château, suivi des deux costauds. Zabini se racla la gorge.

"C'est moi qui lui est dit."

Ron rigola et s'exclama :

"Je ne savais pas qu'à la nuit tombée tu te transformais en jolie jeune Gryffondor Zabini !"

"Bouffon, cracha Malefoy, il était avec ta crétine d'ex de Brown."

La tension remonta d'un cran. Hermione le regarda, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole depuis le début de l'affrontement. Elle sentait Ron dans son dos, bouillonant de rage mais aussi troublé. La jeune fille décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à la rencontre.

"Ok Zabini, je m'en remettrai."

Elle tourna le dos aux Serpentard, prit fermement les bras de Ron et d'Harry et les entraina d'un pas vif vers les serres.

"Mais quel enculé ce Blaise !"

"C'est bon Ron, c'est pas la pire des choses qu'ils nous ont faites, ok ?"

"T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit sur Lavande ou pas ?"

"Oh Ron je t'en prie ! C'est la vérité"

"N'importe quoi"

"Elle reçoit souvent des garçons, je t'assure"

"Tu mens Hermione, tu es jalouse de ce qu'il y a eu entre nous."

"Vieux, c'est pas la première fois que j'entends ces rumeurs " intervint Harry sentant l'engeulade arrivée entre ses deux amis.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et obligea Ron a en faire de même.

"Ron, oui j'ai peut-être était jalouse, mais c'est plus le cas. J'ai tourné la page, et il n'y aura jamais de nous deux, d'accord. Maintenant ce n'est pas de ma faute si Lavande voit d'autres garçons régulièrement."

"Oui bah tu veux mon avis ? Dit faussement calme Ron, une lueur sombre dans le regard. Toi, tu devrais plus suivre son exemple et ouvrir les cuisses bien plus facilement. Tu sais pourquoi Lavande elle voit des garçons régulièrement? C'est simplement parce qu'elle, elle est désirable, sensuelle, excitante. Tu ne supportes pas ça !Contrairement a toi, les mecs la trouvent es frigide Hermione. Une première de la classe. Aucun garçon ne peut t'approcher. Tu ferais débander n'importe qui. Tu es et restera une vieille fille, tu ne risques pas de te faire sauter !"

Un silence lourd tomba sur les trois amis. Harry n'en revenait pas, et ne savait que faire. Hermione se mordit violamment les lèvres. Elle ne vit pas son poing partir mais sentit la douleur lorsqu'il heurta la machoire de Ron. Son genoux remonta et explosa l'entrejambe du garçon. Ron tomba a genoux.

"Connard."

Et sans plus attendre, Hermione partit en courant vers le château, oubliant qu'elle avait cours, oubliant qu'elle venait de frapper son ami, elle ne réfléchissait plus. Elle ne voyait plus devant elle, les yeux brouillés par des larmes qui refusaient pourtant de couler. Cette fois c'était des larmes de colère, de rancœur. Ron l'avait blessé, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il penserait ça d'elle et encore moins qu'un jour il lui jetterait ça au visage. Elle ne pensait pas être touché par ce genre de parole. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la traitait de frigide ou de vieille fille. Mais ces insultes venaient habituellement de Serpentard comme Malefoy, Zabini ou de cette connasse de Parkinson, pas d'un ami, pas de Ron. Elle tourna dans un couloir et se retrouva devant une tapisserie bien connue. La Salle-sur Demande. Parfait.

Tremblante de rage et de tristesse, elle se concentra de tout son cœur sur ce qu'elle voulait et une porte apparut. Elle saisit la poignée et entra en claquant la porte. Elle la rouvrit et la refit claquer . Se défouler. Oui c'était ça dont elle avait besoin. Elle se retourna et avisa un vase. Elle le prit et le jeta de toutes ses forces par terre. Une batte était posée contre un mur. Elle n'hésita pas, la saisit, et frappa à plusieurs reprises dans une espèce de statue. Elle se laissa glisser au sol lorsqu'elle fut à bout de force sans se soucier des morceaux de plâtre qu'elle avait créée en exorcisant sa colère sur un pauvre objet.

La tête vide, elle fixait le plafond. Sentant les larmes revenirent, elle ferma de toutes ses forces ses paupières et ses poings. Une fois retrouvée un semblant de sang-froid, elle posa ses mains fraiches sur son visage. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un, surement un homme s'éclaircir la gorge derrière elle .

"Malefoy ?!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà ! Mwahaha, je trouves ça drôle de couper là, pas vous ?! **

**Juste, je n ai rien contre Ron, bon même si ça se voit pas là.. Vous pensez quoi de sa réaction? Et vous, vous êtes du genre a tout casser quand vous êtes en colère ? **

**Bon allez, a lundi prochain, et surtout, JOYEUSES PÂQUES ! Mangez pas trop trop de chocolat ;) **

**Ciao **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aïe je m'attends à me faire taper sur les doigts ! Je sais nous sommes mardi, et non Lundi, mais avant de crier que par Merlin, vous ne suivrez plus cette fic, soyez indulgents ! Je me suis fait une entorse à la cheville et au pied, passé 4h30 aux urgences (oui ça porte bien son nom dis donc ^^) et alors que je pensais toujours pouvoir poster le soir, BIM BADABOUM (nan je suis pas retombée) , j'ai découvert d'une façon peu agréable que je ne supportais pas les antidouleurs... Bref, il ne me reste qu'une chose à dire : PARDON !**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop en colère, et si c'est le cas, j'espère que ce chapitre, presque un Dramione complet, arrivera à vous déridez ! ;)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione s'était brutalement retournée vers la personne qui manifestement était dans la pièce. Elle eut un choc :

"Malefoy ?!"

"Ton esprit de déduction me sidère"

"Mais je comprends pas , qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je te retourne la question. J'étais le premier présent dans cette pièce et tout d'un coup, j'entends un bruit infernal, et je te voie frapper une malheureuse « œuvre d'art » si j'ose l'appeler ainsi, et de toutes tes forces qui plus est. Et à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas non plus épargné ce vase"

"J'vais besoin de me défouler " marmonna t'elle.

"Bien maintenant que c'est fait, aurais tu l'aimable obligeance de dégager ? C'est pas que j'apprécies pas ta présence mais.. ah bah si en fait, c'est ça."

Hermione se redressa. Saisit la batte de baseball. Malefoy suivit son geste, une lueur qu' Hermione se permit de qualifier d'inquiète dans le regard.

"Granger, tu n'as pas intérêt à oser me frapper avec ça"

"Ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais je n'aurai aucun srupule à le faire"

"Comme si la gentille et philanthropique sang-de-bourbe allait frapper le méchant et condescendant sang-pur. Tttt ttt.. aucune crédibilité"

"Tu ne serais pas le premier mec que je frapperai aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et ne prends même pas ta baguette tu n'as aucune chance au duel contre moi."

"Attends, tu n'as quand même pas frappé Zabini juste parce qu'il a dit que t'avais cauchemardé ? Ah moins que c'était plus tôt dans la journée ? Peut-être ce Brendon qui te tournait autour ?"

"Je m'en bat la race que Zabini est parlé de ça. Si je le frappais, ce ne serait pas pour ça. Plutôt pour la fois où il a renversé mon chaudron et que j'ai dû nettoyer alors que c'était la fin du cours ce qui fait que je me suis retrouvée seule et .. heu.. Et je ne frapperais pas Brendon alors qu'il me laisse tranquille pour une fois ! C'était si visible que ça qu'il me draguait ? Comment tu as remarqué ça toi ?"

"Je suis très observateur Granger, ne t'en déplaise. Bon qui as-tu frappé alors ?"

Hermione ne répondit pas. Par Merlin, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle être seule ? Elle ne frapperait pas Malefoy, ça c'était sûr, elle avait assez vu Rogue pour cette semaine. Hors de question d'avoir une retenue avec lui ! Elle devait quitter la pièce car elle se doutait qu'y faire partir Malefoy serait très compliqué. Mais voilà : elle n'en avait aucune envie. Dehors, il y avait Ron et leur dispute et elle voyait mal comment les choses allaient s'arranger, qu'avec le temps probablement. Il y avait Ginny, avec qui elle n'avait pas encore parler de cette nuit. Mais surtout, il y avait Rogue, Rogue et sa menace, Rogue et son harcèlement. Dehors, il y avait sa peur, alors que dans cette salle, elle se sentait en sécurité. Voilà à quoi elle en était réduite : préférer partager une salle avec Malefoy plutôt que d'être dans le château qui était censé être sa deuxième maison. Qui l'avait était jusque là. Elle soupira :

"C'est Ron que j'ai frappé."

"Toi, tu as frappé la belette.. ?"

"Oui"

"Mais pourquoi ? Il regardait une autre fille ?"

"Non ! Absolument rien à voir ! "

"Wouaw, qui aurait cru que j'adorerais une des actions d'Hermione Granger"

"Pas moi"

"Dis moi pourquoi Granger"

"Ça ne te regarde pas"

"Certes, mais je veux savoir"

"Et pourquoi ?"

"Sans doute par curiosité"

"Elle est malsaine ta curiosité Malefoy"

"Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je veux juste savoir, tu me dois bien ça !"

"Pardon ? Explique moi en quoi je te dois quelque chose ?!"

"Je « m'intéresses » à pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien, je fais plutôt preuve de courtoisie, ou disons plutôt que je t'insultes moins, en plus j'ai supporté ta présence en potions, et tu m'as privé de la Salle-sur-Demande lundi !"

"Ah et je te dois de la reconnaissance parce que tu as enfin appris à te comporter comme une personne civilisée.. ? Argument irrecevable. Et qui t'as dit que je n'allais pas bien ? Je vais très bien !"

"Prends moi pour un con. Pas besoin de te connaitre ou d'être Merlin pour voir que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es comme absente, tu ne la ramènes plus autant en cours, tu sursautes quand quelqu'un s'approche de toi, tu as une mine affreuse, tu cauchemardes et tu as frappé un de tes meilleurs amis, entre autre !"

Hermione le dévisagea :

"En effet, tu es observateur."

Elle décida de s'asseoir sur la moquette blanche qui couvrait le sol de la Salle-sur-Demande. Elle passa doucement la main sur les poils molletonneux, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Puis, presque malgré elle, elle raconta à son pire ennemi la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec un de ses meilleurs amis. "Comme les choses sont étranges, pensa t'elle, je me confie à Malefoy."

"Tu as eu raison de le frapper"

"Je sais, mais je le regrette"

"Tu devrais pas"

"Si ! Ron est comme ça, quand il est en colère ou que ça ne vas pas, il est blessant, mais ses mots dépassent sa pensée. Je le sais, c'était stupide de réagir, encore plus comme ça."

"Donc Potter et toi vous vous contentez de subir , vous vous transformez en défouloir humain juste parce que Ronny ne vas pas bien. Pitoyable."

"C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'amitié Malefoy. C'est sur que pour vous, les Serpentard, c'est une notion abstraite."

"Jamais mon meilleur ami ne m'aurait dit ce genre de chose"

"Oui parce que Crabbe ou Goyle n'arrive pas à aligner deux phrases de suite !"

"C'est Blaise mon meilleur ami, pas eux", répliqua sèchement Malefoy.

"Soit, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, toujours est-il que tu ne vas pas me faire croire que vous êtes tendre entre vous"

"Plus que tu n'as l'air de le croire, vous êtes si prompt à juger vous les Gryffondor"

"Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est tout à fait nous qui jugeons les gens sur leurs sang, chose qu'on ne choisit pas et qui n'est pas jugeable. Putain Malefoy, du sang, c'est .. du sang. Je veux dire, de l'hémoglobine, qui permet à nos organes de fonctionner correctement, point barre ! Comment peut-on reprocher à quelqu'un ce qui est pareil pour tout le monde ?"

"Je crois que tu t'éloignes du sujet. Certes le sang qui coule dans nos veines est peut-être semblable, mais il n'a pas la même extraction."

Hermione prit sa baguette et Malefoy recula instinctivement. La jeune fille n'y prit pas garde. Elle fit une entaille sur sa main et s'approchant du garçon, elle saisit la sienne et fit de même. Deux perles de sang apparaissaient sur les index mit côte à côte. Hermione leva la tête et fixa Malefoy. Intensément. Mettant toute la conviction dont elle était capable dans les mots qu'elle allait prononcer. Elle se mit à parler, doucement.

"Malefoy, regarde nos doigts. Mon sang est rouge, identique au tien. Le sang n'est pas ce qui définit une personne. Ni un signe distinctif. Les pauvres et les riches ont le même sang. Les noirs et les blancs aussi. Les femmes et les hommes également. Les moldus et les sorciers, c'est la même chose. Je t'en prie, réfléchit, oublie ce qu'on t'as répété et que tu as inconsciemment acquis comme une vérité. Le sang, c'est comme la couleur de peau ou le sexe. On ne le choisit pas, et ça n'a pas d'importance, car ils ont la même valeur, ils sont égaux. Ils sont pareils tu sais ..."

"Tu penses vraiment que les femmes valent autant que les hommes ?"

"Penses tu que ta mère soit inférieure à ton père ? répondit Hermione avec colère. Penses-tu que ton père vaut plus qu'elle ?Si tu devais en choisir qu'un, la vie de ton père vaut plus que celle de ta mère ? Tu n'hésiteras donc pas ?"

"Non ! Pas du tout, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais…"

"Si Malefoy, c'est ce que tu as dit, dit-elle,cette fois de la tristesse dans la voix et dans le regard. Tu m'as côtoyé et méprisé pendant 6 ans, alors que j'ai plus que maintes fois démontrer ma valeur, en tant que femme et née moldue. Mais ça ne suffit pas à faire comprendre à quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi la vérité. Je crois que c'est sans espoir. Personne ne change d'avis sur ses préjugés, mon père m'a toujours reproché d'être idéaliste et de refuser de voir les gens tels qu'ils étaient."

Elle se rallongea sur la moquette, plus fatiguée que jamais.

"Parle moi de tes parents Granger"

"Jamais"

"Cela pourrait m'aider à comprendre"

"Ouvre les yeux, mais je ne te parlerai pas de mes parents"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il y a tellement de raisons que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Parce que c'est douloureux d'être toute l'année loin d'eux, que je n'ai pas envie de te confier mes souvenirs, que je ne vais pas t'offrir des possibilités en plus pour m'insulter, que je ne vais pas te faire rentrer dans ma vie privée, que c'est bien trop personnel, que tu ne comprendrais pas ou pire, jugerais. Débrouille toi autrement."

"Tu ne veux donc pas m'aider à évoluer"

"Pas en te parlant de mes parents. Et je ne suis pas la seule née moldue Malefoy, regarde autour de toi, presque la moitié du château est comme moi."

"Vous n'êtes pas tant que ça à avoir deux parents moldus. Je veux dire, comment tu as pu avoir tes pouvoirs magiques ? C'est bizarre, c'est..."

"Tu redeviens blessant Malefoy et je sens mon envie de frapper sur quelque chose revenir. Tais toi."

Le silence se fit. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne put donc que percevoir Malefoy s'allongeant pas très loin d'elle.

"Désolé"

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, se demandant si elle avait eu une hallucination auditive. Elle était pourtant certaine que non. Elle rigola alors, un peu comme ça au début, peut-être pour cacher sa gêne et son manque de réponse, puis son rire se transforma en fou rire, incontrôlable, fort. Elle pleura, et pour la première fois depuis quelque temps, de joie. Elle se tenait le ventre. Malefoy la regardait perplexe, attendant qu'elle se calme. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il décida d'intervenir :

"Tu es toute aussi vexante que j'ai été blessant. Rire seul devant quelqu'un est impoli. Surtout quand cette personne s'est excusé, ce qui tu le sais, n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes, ni même dans mes mœurs familiales."

"Je suis désolée Malefoy. C'était tellement incongru. Toi qui t'excuses, et c'était sincère en plus. Tu ne vois pas la situation complètement improbable dans laquelle nous sommes ? On se croirait dans une pièce de Ionesco. Nous deux, qui discutons, comme ça, ensemble. Et tu t'excuses en plus. Il m'arrive tellement de choses anormales et perturbantes en ce moment que de t'entendre t'excuser, c'était comme la confirmation que j'étais tombé dans un univers parallèle, tu vois."

"Non pas vraiment, mais je pense avoir saisi l'idée."

Le silence revint. Mais il n'était ni lourd, ni gêné, ni gênant. Il était juste partagé.

"Pourquoi tu viens dans la Salle-sur-Demande Malefoy ? " demanda rêveusement Hermione

"On aurait dit Lovegood, la façon dont t'as sorti ça !"

"Et ?"

"Et rien"

"Hmm . Alors, pourquoi ?"

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit. Encore une heure de liberté avant de revoir Ron. Elle était, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, ravie d'avoir séché les cours. Elle n'aurait jamais pu affronter Ron. Pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Malefoy se leva, coupant le fil de pensées d'Hermione.

"Où tu vas?"

"Ça te regarde ?"

"Non"

"En cours. Tu devrais faire pareil"

"Non, certainement pas."

"Le message que tu envoies c'est : je suis désolée Ronny, j'ai honte, je me cache, je préfère louper ma seule raison de vivre plutôt que de t'affronter."

"Les cours ne sont pas ma raison de vivre"

"C'est l'impression que tu donnes"

"Une impression est souvent mauvaise."

"Va en cours"

"Non, et je m'en fous du message que j'envoie, soit disant, en restant planquée ici, car oui j'assume je me cache, et alors ?e

"Ok"

"Bon cours"

"Granger"

"Hmm ?"

"Étrange moment"

"En effet, une des heures les plus étrange de ma vie."

"J'y vais"

"En effet, plus qu'étrange." murmura Hermione pour elle seule. Elle était peut être vraiment tomber dans un univers parallèle ?

Hermione resta ainsi , allongée sur le sol, réfléchissant à tout ce qui se passait dernièrement dans sa vie. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ressentait tellement de choses différentes, et rien ne paraissait positif. Les problèmes continuaient à surgir, comme si l'univers lui en voulait. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle se leva enfin. Bien, McGonagall. Il était temps d'aller lui parler. Alors que ses pas raisonnaient dans le couloir, elle sentait un malaise grandissant s'insinuait en elle. Comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer ce qui se passait ? Comment avouer, comment dire qu'un professeur respecté, un adulte, lui faisait ça ? Elle n'était qu'une enfant aux yeux des adultes ! Même pas majeure.

Pourtant, elle continua à avancer. Il était hors de question de continuer à se laisser intimider. Elle n'était peut-être pas une adulte juridiquement mais elle avait la maturité nécessaire. Elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir, ou d'inventer une pareille histoire. Elle était honnête, juste et avait des valeurs. Elle était à Gryffondor, et n'étais pas une menteuse, en tout cas, on ne mentait pas sur des sujets aussi grave. Sa bonne foi serait évidente auprès de MacGonagall, elle la croirait. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Hermione ferait tout pour prouver ses dires.

D'un pas assurée, elle franchit la porte de la salle de Métamorphose. Elle fronça les sourcils, la salle était vide. Elle se résigna donc à aller dans la salle des professeurs. Elle connaissait bien cet endroit pour avoir souvent discuté avec Flitwick dedans. Elle la trouvait réconfortante et chaleureuse. Empreinte d'une certaine magie aussi. Une pièce réservée seulement aux professeurs. Mais elle redoutait un peu de devoir y aller. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas exposer son problème au professeur McGonagall avec toutes ces oreilles indiscrètes qui seraient très vite alertées par ses propos ! Elle allait devoir attirer son professeure en dehors. Pourquoi rien n'était-il simple en ce moment ?

Elle continua cependant son chemin. Une fois devant la porte, elle respira un grand coup, vérifia son allure, rajusta sa cravate et toqua légérement à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement sans attendre de réponse, ne souhaitant pas se faire trop remarquer. Son regard balaya rapidement la pièce mais elle ne trouva point McGonagall. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos :

"Vous m'empêchez de passer Miss Granger"

"Professeur Rogue "bégaya Hermione, prise de panique, se retournant vivement.

"Puis je vous aider ?"

"Non, euh, je voulais juste, euh, c'est-à-dire que je voulais simplement m'entretenir avec le professeur McGonagall"

"Vraiment Miss Granger, vous en êtes sûre ?"

"Oui, oui… c'est à propos d'un devoir, une nuance que je ne comprend pas et je souhaitais qu'on m'explique."

"Vous semblez stressée Miss Granger, ou bien mal à l'aise, vous ne devriez pas."

Rogue passa devant elle et entra dans la salle. Les genoux tremblants, Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Trelawney, qui descendait enfin de sa tour, l'invita à entrer s'asseoir pour patienter. Invitation qu'Hermione s'empressa de refuser.

"A vrai dire, c'est parfait que vous soyez la Miss Granger, car moi aussi voyez vous, je dois « m'entretenir » avec vous" déclara Rogue.

"Ah très bien"

Hermione fit mine d'entrer mais Rogue fit non de la tête :

"J'aimerai que vous m'attendiez dehors Miss Granger, je ne veux pas importuner mes collègues en parlant avec vous de potions ennuyeuses. Attendez dehors, et ne partez pas. Est-ce clair ?"

"En fait, j'avais oublié mais je dois.."

"Miss Granger, attendez-moi dehors !"

"Oui professeur."

Trelawney fit un sourire d'encouragement à Hermione, pensant que celle-ci devrait subir un discours long et peu intéressant sur diverses potions. Si seulement elle savait, pensa Hermione, si seulement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre presque entièrement basé sur la discussion entre Drago et Hermione vous a fait plaisir, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas ! J'espère que ça ne vous paraît pas allez trop vite, ou quoi que ce soit ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions bande de filous !**

**En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas mes petits lecteurs, le prochain chapitre sera posté en temps et en heure lundi prochain !**

**Ciao, bisous bisous à vous ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! **

**Je publie en temps et en heure cette semaine, rien de cassé, de tordu cette semaine, je suis fière de moi :) J'espère que je vais réussir à garder ce rythme (hé oui c'est les partiels qui approchent qui me pourrissent la vie) mais bon, je ne suis pas du genre défaitiste !**

**Alors bonne lecture mes ami(e)s et on se retrouve en bas ^^ **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Miss Granger, marchons ."

La gorge serrée, les mains tremblantes, Hermione cachant tant bien que mal ses peurs et ses faiblesses, prit son courage gryffondorien et osa parler au Maître des Potions qui lui faisait face :

"Ou allons-nous ?" demanda-t-elle craintivement, regardant autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper.

"« nous » n'allons nulle part. Mais dirigeons nous vers mes appartements privés"

"Pou po pourquoi ? " bafouilla t-elle

"Car c'est là que je vais Miss. Avez-vous perdu votre discernement ?"

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre. Si Rogue la forçait a entrer, elle s'enfuirait, crierait et quelqu'un l'entendrait forcement ! Pour l'instant le couloir était vide mais Rogue n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué.

"Miss Granger, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oubliez que Minerva ne pourra rien pour vous, tout comme Dumbledore d'ailleurs."

"Je je voulais juste la voir pour un devoir !"

"On ne vous as jamais dit que vous mentez mal ? "

"Apparemment non ! s'énerva Hermione. Elle s'arrêta et regarda l'homme sombre dans les yeux. Je mens depuis longtemps pour garder ce que vous me faites secret. Mais si je mens si mal, peut-être devriez vous vous en inquiétez et cessez tout ceci ! Que cherchez vous , à vous faire renvoyez ?"

"Je vois que vous n'avez pas saisi la situation Mlle. Si vous parlez, c'est vous qui serez renvoyer."

"Non je ne crois pas"

"Après ce que vous avez fait ? Bien sûr que si, vous avez eu un comportement indécent"

"Pardon ? C'est moi qui suis indécente ? Est-ce souvent dans vos habitudes d'allonger vos élèves à la fin d'un cours ? Je ne serai pas renvoyer ! Contrairement à vous, sale.. sale porc !"

"Ecoutez moi maintenant ! Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, son coude sur sa gorge. Vous vos croyez maligne ? Tu penses vraiment petite sotte que je n'ai pas pensé à tout ?! Tu n'as aucune échappatoire. Et si par un quelconque moyen, tu me poses des problèmes, tu ne t'en sortiras pas non plus. Si tu me dénonces, je le fais aussi. Et même si tu n'es pas exclue, je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Et je sais comment m'y prendre. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes petite salope, je vais éloigner tes amis, que penseront-ils de toi quand ils sauront ce que je sais à ton avis ? Et contrairement à toi, je suis en très bonne relation avec Rita Skeeter, qui ce fera un malin plaisir de démolir ta réputation. Je peux m'arranger pour que tu ne trouves jamais de travail convenable, que tu ne sois acceptée dans aucune université ! Je vais te montrer comme la moins que rien que tu es !"

"Vraiment ? cracha Hermione. Dommage pour vous que mes souvenirs soient une preuve !"

"Tout comme les miens ! Et je suis bien trop habile, si tu essayes de les montrer, je les modifierai ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir, au contraire, parle et je te ferai tout tomber dessus."

"Je ne céderai pas à votre chantage. Je. Ne. Coucherai. Pas. ."

"Tu changeras d'avis, tu devrais."

Il accentua ses mots en écrasant encore plus Hermione contre le mur. Elle sentit sa trachée et ses poumons implorer pour de l'air. Il la lâcha enfin et s'éloigna. Il tourna dans le couloir et elle entendit la porte de ses appartements claquer. Elle resta contre le mur, ne bougeant pas. Cette fois-ci ces jambes ne tremblaient pas. Son corps était complètement paralysé. Elle entendait des gens approcher mais elle s'en contrefichait.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Zabini et Malefoy qui venait du couloir où Rogue s'était engouffré. Pourquoi le croisait-elle tout le temps ? Combiensde fois l'avait-elle vue aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi toujours a des moments où rien n'allait ?

"T'as vu sa tête, encore plus sombre que d'habitude. A tout les coups, il va passer sa mauvaise humeur sur nous."

"Mmmh"

"Oh excuse moi Drago, je ne voulais pas t'emmerder"

"Pff tu parles, ça beau être mon parrain, il est .. Granger ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Ah je vois tu peux plus te passer de moi ! T'inquiètes, ça peut s'arranger. Tu sais je ne t'ai jamais envisagée comme ça mais si t'insistes, je ne voudrais pas laisser une jeune fille en détresse…"

"Tu as été bien trop dégueulasse avec elle Dray, aucune chance. Tandis que moi, je suis un gentleman. N'est ce pas Granger ? Tu veux pas goûter à un beau noir ?"

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux d'un rire gras. Hermione le regard vide, entendait plus que ne comprenait les propositions salaces que les garçons faisaient ironiquement. Toujours avec un visage sans expression, les yeux dans le vague, elle commença à s'éloigner. Sa main frôlait le mur comme pour la guider. La tour de Gryffondor, elle devait rentrer dans sa tour.

"Oh hé Granger, c'est bon, c'était des blagues, cria Blaise"

"Laisse tomber, elle a pas l'air de t'entendre."

"Oh fait, pourquoi t'as dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de toi ? Vous vous êtes vu ?"

"Non pas du tout, laisse tomber"

Elle atteignit la tour des lions sans trop savoir comment. Elle regarda le feu pendant des heures. Elle ne revint brutalement à la réalité que quand elle entendit la voix de Ron de l'autre côté du portrait. Elle se leva brusquement et courut se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Elle en profita pour se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Encore. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver des sensations et ses capacités de réflexion. Bon, elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermé dans ce lieu. Elle allait devoir affronter Ron. En temps normal, elle l'aurait évité et ignoré jusqu'à ce que le temps leurs fasse oublier leurs paroles. Mais bon, elle ne s'était pas contenté de paroles. Ce n'était pas que ça, elle n'avait pas envie de fuir une nouvelle fois. Elle avait manifestement besoin d'une victoire. C'était Ron qui l'avait cherché. Elle assumait son geste. Et elle ne présenterait pas d'excuses avant que Ron ne le fasse. Elle en avait marre de toujours devoir faire le premier pas. Plus maintenant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en ouvrant la porte. Elle descendit le plus tranquillement possible les escaliers. Elle avisa rapidement la pièce. Ron était installé sur le plus grand des canapés, entouré des jumeaux, de Lavande et de Parvati. Un fauteuil vide se situait quasiment en face de la place de Ron. La tête haute, elle s'y installa et ne détourna pas la tête, les yeux fixant le visage soudainement fermé de Ron. Le silence s'installa. Hermione ne savait pas ce que les occupants du canapé savaient ou pas de leur altercation. Elle s'en fichait éperdument. Ils avaient sans doute remarqué la marque sur le visage de Ron, et le bas de son œil qui commençait à se colorer. Elle faillit laisser échapper un sourire satisfait. C'était puéril mais de savoir qu'elle lui avait fait mal soulageait sa propre douleur, en partie causée par les paroles du rouquin .

"Rien à dire Ron ? Osa lancer Hermione"

"Tu as un sacré culot Hermione, s'offusqua Lavande avant que le rouquin ne puisse ouvrir la bouche"

"Toi ne commences pas. Je ne sais pas ce que Ron vous as dit mais surement pas la vérité. Du moins, je ne l'espère pas dit-elle en regardant à tour de rôle les jumeaux. Sinon j'attendais une autre réaction de votre part."

Elle savait qu'ils ne prendraient pas la défense de leurs frères. Pas alors qu'il était si injuste. Mais qu'avait-il dit ? Et a combien de personnes ?

"C'est ça que tu veux Hermione ? Gagner ? Monter les gens contre moi ? dit enfin Ron, semblant blesser"

"Absolument pas. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu t'excuses. C'est la moindre des choses"

"Ah tu crois ?" attaqua Parvati

"Pas toi apparemment, dit amèrement Hermione en désignant son ami".

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. George tenta d'intervenir :

"Ecoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit à lui de s'excuser en premier. Tu es un peu tendue en ce moment, et Ron a pris la défense de Lavande, tu n'aurais pas du le frapper !"

Hermione dévisagea Ron, incrédule. Il avait osé, elle n'avait pas du lui fracasser grand-chose, il n'avait vraiment pas de couilles pensa t'elle , regrettant tout le temps où ses soupirs avaient été destinés à Ron. Elle resta silencieuse, repensant à ce que Ron lui avait dit. Il n'assumait pas ? Elle si.

"Fred ? questionna tranquillement Hermione"

"Oui, dit Fred légèrement suspicieux, ne souhaitant apparemment pas être pris à partie dans ce conflit".

Hermione se leva, et s'approcha lascivement (du moins elle l'espérait) de lui. Elle avait remarqué qu'il la regardait plus attentivement, et surtout plus comme une femme depuis peu.

Elle se posta devant lui, posa ses mains sur les genoux du rouquin qui se raidit. Dans cette position, elle était sûre qu'il avait une belle vue sur sa poitrine. Elle parla d'une voix chaude :

"Tu me trouves bandante ?"

"Qu .. quoi ?"

"Non, comprends moi, je voudrais juste savoir. D'après ton frère, je ne suis pas bandante, frigide et selon ses propres termes je devrais écarter les cuisses plus facilement sinon je ne me ferais jamais sauter. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Elle arrêta là son manège, lança un regard assassin à Ron, et sortit de la salle commune, sans attendre plus longtemps. Troublée plus qu'elle ne le voulait par l'attitude de "son meilleur ami". Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, il était tôt, mais elle préférait ne pas croiser Ron à nouveau ce soir. En repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait, elle rosit légèrement. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du jouer à ça, elle n'était pas une fille aguicheuse, et ça allait être vraiment bizarre entre Fred et elle maintenant.

"Hermione !"

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille. Harry et Ginny main dans la main avançait vers elle.

"Mon frère est un total crétin, affirma la rouquine"

Harry hocha la tête, montrant son assentiment et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

"Il a dit à tout le monde que je l'avais frappé alors qu'il parlait juste de Lavande …ou quelque chose dans ce goût là"

"Oh non !"

"Mais tu n'étais pas avec lui Harry ?"

"Non, nous aussi on s'est disputés après ton départ. Je suis allé chez Hagrid et j'ai retrouvé Ginny. Vous vous êtes revus depuis ?"

"Hmm oui, mais ça s'est pas bien passé… je ne m'excuserai pas Harry, pas cette fois."

"J'espère bien, s'exclama la rouqine, visiblement irritée."

"Ginny ne t'en mêle pas ! C'est ton frère. Il a raison, je n'ai pas à monter tout le monde contre lui. C'est entre Ron et moi"

"Et moi, ajouta Harry"

"Je crois que ce que tu comprends pas Hermione, c'est que je suis déjà impliquée. Ron est certes mon frère, mais bon déjà j'en ai 5 autres. Mais je n'ai qu'une seule meilleure amie ! Et qu'un seul petit ami, ajouta t'elle avec tendresse en regardant Harry. Je trouves intolérable ce qu'il t'as dit, et on sait toutes les deux que c'est complètement faux."

Harry tiqua légèrement mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

"On va manger ? demanda Hermione , le cœur plus léger, réconfortée par Harry et Ginny"

"Yep !"

Ginny déploya des trésors de patience pour dérider Hermione et Harry, et ils finirent par parler de tout et de rien, rigolèrent aux péripéties de Neville et retinrent leurs fous rires quand Seamus fit exploser son assiette.

C'est ainsi que se déroula le reste de la semaine. Ils ne parlaient plus à Ron, les jumeaux, eux s'étaient excusés auprès d'Hermione, qui se replongea intensivement durant le week-end dans ses devoirs. Le dimanche soir, elle avait pourtant une balle de plomb à la place de l'estomac. Elle avait potions demain. Elle ne voulait pas encore manquer un cours, et voulait affronter Rogue même si cette perspective la terrifiait. Elle avait décidé de garder un profil bas, après leur récente discussion, il la laisserait certainement tranquille quelques temps. Du moins elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Elle avait potions demain. A chaque fois qu'elle retournait cette litanie dans sa tête son cœur ratait un battement.

Elle était de plus en plus agitée. Elle tournait en rond dans son dortoir. Elle savait que Ron se trouvait dans la salle commune et elle n'avait pas envie d'une autre confrontation. L'angoisse pointait son nez. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son bouquin. Elle relisait sans cesse la même phrase et n'imprimait pas le sens . Agacée, elle se releva, se remit à faire les cent pas. Parvati entra, Hermione soupira. Si Parvati venait, Lavande ne tarderait pas, et l'animosité entre les deux filles était devenu profonde.

Bon, il lui restait la Salle-sur-demande. La tête haute, le regard dédaigneux, elle passa devant les amies, devant Ron tranquillement assis parlant avec Dean, et passa finalement le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui lui indiqua que le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder. Hermione haussa les épaules et continua sa route. Une fois arrivée devant la tapisserie, elle se concentra et demanda un lieu réconfortant pour se détendre et oublier. Elle passa trois fois, et une porte en bois blanche apparut. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle la passa et s'arrêta immédiatement sur le pas de la porte. Malefoy était installé dans un fauteuil moelleux, une cigarette à la bouche, les yeux clos.

"Putain, c'est une blague ? s'exclama t'elle"

Surpris, le serpentard la regarda et grogna

"Je croyais que cette salle ne s'ouvrait pas lorsqu'elle était occupé !"

"A part si c'est la même chose que veulent les personnes, souffla Hermione."

Ils se dévisagèrent, chacun repensant à ce qu'ils avaient demandé à la Salle.

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un endroit pour te réfugier ? La salle commune des gryffondor n'est elle donc pas merveilleusement chaleureuse et l'ambiance si parfaite ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules comme seule réponse. Elle ferma la porte. Rien à foutre pensa-t-elle. Si Malefoy ne supporte pas ma présence, il n'a qu'a se casser. Elle avait autant que lui le droit d'être là après tout.

"Tu as perdu ta langue Grangie ?"

"M'appelles pas comme ça."

Il ricana. Hermione s'approcha, et se laissa lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil semblable à celui de Malefoy.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là Granger ?"

"Et toi ?"

"Tu ne le sauras pas"

Hermione le regarda, blasée. Etait-il toujours aussi sûr de lui ? Aussi catégorique ? Aussi suffisant ? Elle tendit la main et saisit le paquet de cigarettes et en porta une à sa bouche.

"Ton feu"

"Et la politesse ? Au fait, oui , bien sur aucun problème , sers toi dans mon paquet"

"Accepterais tu, s'il te plait Malefoy, d'avoir la bonté de me prêter ton briquet ?"

Il lui lança et elle put tirer sur sa clope.

"J'aurai jamais cru que tu fumais Granger, et ça a pas l'air d'être ta première en plus. Quelle rebelle ricana-t-il"

"Y a plein de choses que je fais dont tu n'as aucune idée Malefoy."

"Tu m'en diras tant"

"Tu ne me crois pas ?"

"C'est pas ça, mais surement que ce que tu trouves comme rebelle, je le fais tous les jours"

"C'est possible. Mais je me suis jamais considérée comme une rebelle en tout cas"

"C'est peut-être ça ton problème, tu ne fais pas assez de trucs interdits"

Hermione leva les yeux au sol. C'était peut-être elle qui allait partir finalement.

"Je n'ai pas de problème Malefoy, et je ne vois pas en quoi me comporter comme une ado pré-pubère m'aiderait en quoi que ce soit ! "

"Bah ça t'aiderait à ne plus avoir à supporter des insultes sur ta virginité de la part de tes « amis »"

"Je ne suis pas vierge ! laissa échapper Hermione"

Elle rougit immédiatement sous le regard de Malefoy. Mais par Merlin, qu'est ce qui se passait ici ? Venait-elle de parler de cul avec Malefoy ? Pas vraiment tenta t'elle de se rassurer. Mais elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'ils aient une discussion. Depuis quand le soi-disant "roi des Serpentard" conversait-il avec elle comme si cela était normal, elle la "sang-de-bourbe miss je-sais-tout ?

"Vraiment ? demanda Malefoy apparemment peu convaincu tirant la brune de ses réflexions peu agréables"

"Oui , souffla Hermione, lasse."

"Bon, ok."

"Ça t'étonnes à ce point ? aussitôt dit, elle se mordit la langue, et assassina ses parents pour avoir toujours encouragé son insatiable et mordante curiosité. Elle aspira une bouffée de ce qu'elle savait être un poison, tout en faisant circuler la fumée âcre dans sa bouche dont elle se délecta.

"Non, enfin disons que t'as pas l'air, euh, sexuelle. Après t'es pas un laidron non plus donc ça reste compréhensible. Je dois dire que je m'en bats un peu les couilles quand même."

"Sexuelle ? hoqueta Hermione, ouvrant des yeux si grands que ça lui fit mal. Comment ça sexuelle ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! la colère pointait presque dans sa voix"

"Ah .. Alors ce que j'entends par là, c'est que t'as pas, pff comment dire ça, t'as pas l'air initié, ou intéressé d'ailleurs. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

"Sincèrement ? Absolument pas !" passant de l'agacement au trouble de l'incompréhension.

"Bon, je t'explique. Pourquoi Pansy alors qu'elle n'est pas si jolie que ça a toujours des mecs ?"

"Parce qu'elle tapine." répondit-elle catégorique.

"Non, elle minaude. Tout comme Lavande."

"Je trouves ça ridicule et pathétique."

"Peut-être mais c'est un exemple. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle laisse paraître qu'elles sont intéressées. Elles se montrent désirables. Tiens, prenons ta Weasleytte, la rouquine là."

"Ginny ? Elle ne minaude pas !"

"Exactement ! Mais c'est le genre de fille qui ne sera jamais seule, à part si elle le veut. Elle se rend désirable. Tu saisis ?"

"Oui je crois."

"Bon"

"Mais je crois aussi que c'est tout simplement pas en moi."

"Ça c'est sur"

"Connard"

"Prude"

"Quoi ? Mais je viens de te dire que"

"Oui, tu as couché. Mais tu ne sais pas séduire, ni allumé."

"Je le fais si je le veux"

"Tu le veux pas assez alors"

"Peut-être mais , Hermione prit une longue bouffée de ce qu'elle se plaisait à appeler « son petit plaisir toxique», j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça."

"Quand tu parles comme ça, on dirait que tu es le Premier Ministre, je t'en prie, t'es une ado, à la rigueur jeune adulte, quels problèmes sont vraiment des problèmes à cet âge là ?"

"Tu considères donc tes propres problèmes comme insignifiant ?"

"Non, mais moi c'est différent. Je suis un Sang-Pur, et l'éducation qui en suit fait que.."

"Ta gueule"

"Ok .. Tu connais le principe de la liberté d'expression, " railla-t-il

"Oui, elle s'exerce dans la limite du respect aux autres."

"Ok, bien vu."

Chacun se plongea dans ses pensées. Hermione finit par se lever, avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna ne sachant que dire à son ennemi, avec qui elle avait pourtant partagé des choses intimes, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine.

"Merci pour la cigarette."

Malefoy hocha la tête. Hermione se sentait plus sereine, après tout, elle avait toute la journée de demain pour appréhender les deux dernières heures de cours alors, ça ne servait à rien de gâcher aussi sa nuit. Se répétant ce mantra, espérant qu'il finirait par sonner juste, Hermione, après avoir bu encore une fois la potion du sommeil sans rêves, s'allongea et plongea dans un sommeil réparateur.

Si seulement elle savait.

******oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tada ! **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Oui oui la dernière phrase énonce que l'histoire va réellement se lancer (en théorie) que des éléments vont s'éclaircir (seulement si j'arrive à être claire) et que vous allez kiffer les chapitres qui arrivent (tout dépend de mon humeur petit lecteur)**

**Ok bon j'arrête de faire ma chieuse, juste une question, trouvez vous que ça va trop vite entre nos deux persos ? J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu trop "facile"...**

**Dites moi tout, je vous kiffe les loulous (oui j'ai envie de faire ma meuf, et alors ? )**

**Ciao, Cap' !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voici le sixième chapitre ... Bon d'accord, il est beaucoup plus court que les autres, c'est pas cool, mais je suis vraiment plongée dans mes révisions et j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin. **

**Ne me détestez pas trop s'il vous plaiiiiiit :( **

**Surtout que je vous l'annonce le prochain sera plus court aussi, tout comme le suivant (mais là c'est pas forcément sûr, je sais pas ) sûrement comme celui-ci, et oui, parce que les 2 semaines qui m'attendent ne sont pas jolies jolies. Je vous demande d'être compréhensif, et aussi de ne pas vous inquiétez, pour me rattraper, je ferai un "bon gros" chapitre (et probablement un petit OS) car après tout ça, je serai liiiiiiiiiibre.**

**Avec tout mon amour, et l'espoir que vous ne soyez pas trop fâchés mes petits lecteurs, je vous souhaite un bon chapitre !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter, vous serez en retenue ce soir avec Madame Chourave »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, Hermione n'osant lever les yeux vers sa directrice de maison dont le ton laissait largement paraître sa déception. Le professeur finit par les laisser passer, et c'est d'un pas calme et résigné qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin. Hermione n'était pas aussi dérangée qu'elle aurait pu le croire par le fait d'être en retenue. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Tout d'abord, elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé avec Rogue pendant son premier et unique cours de potion avancé qu'il avait consenti à lui donner. C'est cette soirée qui avait scellée sa vie. Elle continua la liste des choses qui prouvaient que sa vie foutait le camp. Le harcèlement sexuel, la présence de Malefoy qui ne lui avait pas été si insupportable que ça, la prise de potion pour arriver à dormir alors qu'elle avait toujours dormi du sommeil du juste, son engueulade avec Ron, et maintenant une retenue. C'était tellement le « moins pire » de ses soucis si elle osait le formuler ainsi (nan mais sérieux quelle horreur) qu'elle n'en avait pas des démangeaisons ou autres réactions censés lui arriver lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle avait écopé d'une retenue. Elle pensa fugacement qu'au moins Harry était avec elle, que Rogue ne pourrait la garder indéfiniment, et qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire semblant de ne pas voir Ron dans la salle commune.

Attends, sérieusement, elle trouvait des points positifs à avoir une retenue ? C'était tellement grotesque qu'elle aurait eu le fou rire de sa vie si un tel changement de comportement n'était pas si grave. Perdue. Oh oui elle l'était. Changée. Oui certes, comme tout le monde elle avait grandit, et elle avait changée, « tu t'es bonifiée » avait affirmé Ginny, avant de s'exclamer, riant de sa propre blague, « dans les deux sens du terme. Tu as saisis, dans le sens d'améliorée et dans le sens où t'es bonne, oh ne fait pas cette tête choquée mionette ». Toujours est-il que jamais elle n'aurait cru perdre ses priorités de vue, frapper Ronald , se disputer. Oui ils le faisaient tout le temps, au détriment de la patience d'Harry, mais cet échange là avait été particulier. Une saveur amère tournait dans sa bouche à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Cette année ne l'épargnait pas. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un célèbre mage noir qui ne soit finalement pas mort de la main de Dumbledore débarque et traque Harry comme une proie faible et sans défense, et là elle pourrait alors dire que personne n'avait pu vivre un seul mois aussi éprouvant de sa vie.

Ce fut cette remarque qui lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Sérieusement ? Avait-elle si peu de ressources ? Ma fille, se morigéna-t'elle, des gens meurent. Des gens sont torturés, des gens sont affamés, des filles sont mariées de force et violées toutes leurs vies. Des bébés sont battus. Des enfants sont mal aimés. Des enfants n'ont plus de parents. Des gens n'ont pas d'amis, sont seuls. Des gens souffrent bien plus qu'elle ne souffrait en cet instant. Elle était peut-être à plaindre, elle pouvait se lamenter, mais il fallait relativiser et surtout se relever.

Ses parents l'aimaient, elle avait été choyée enfant unique qu'elle était. Harry et Ginny étaient des amis incroyables. Elle était certes en froid avec Ron, mais elle savait que ça allait s'arranger. Elle était intelligente, nourrie, logée, instruite, aimée. Son côté pessimiste refit surface. Et un de tes professeur te harcèle, et il t'a touché, et il en voulait plus.

Un problème certes, pas des moindre. Mais après tout, s'il y a problème, il y a solution, non ? Il n'oserait rien, pas tout de suite, elle savait Rogue patient. Il était le genre de psychopathe a attirer lentement sa proie à lui, il aimait jouer, il aimait gagner, mais avec fourberie. Il était un Serpentard après tout. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Le pouvoir, oui, elle devait retrouver le pouvoir. Sa seule arme concrète face à lui était son intelligence. Elle ne trouverait pas d'aide dans la magie, pas avec un homme si doué en la matière en face d'elle. Ce n'était certes pas physiquement qu'elle pouvait tenter quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus demander une aide extérieure auprès de ses professeurs. Elle avait trouvé l'arrivée de Rogue bien trop fortuite, et elle se disait que même si le hasard était peut être le déclencheur de sa rencontre avec Rogue alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tout dévoiler à McGonagall, elle ne parierait néanmoins pas la dessus. En même temps, elle ne pariait jamais. Elle n'allait pas tenter le diable. Son cynisme sembla lui souffler que, le diable, elle l'avait déjà tentée et qu'il était désormais accroché à elle et pas décidé de la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui cède.

Non, comme elle l'avait pressenti, elle devait régler ça à sa manière, à la moldue et par l'esprit, être maligne, et surtout avoir un coup d'avance. Elle entendit presque son cerveau s'activer. Qu'est-ce que Rogue ne supporterait pas ? Qu'elle était son point faible ? Qu'est ce qui lui ferait mal ? Le tiendrait au respect ?

Harry Potter savait avoir de nombreux défauts. Il se targuait pourtant de bien connaitre ses amis. Et depuis un mois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Hermione s'était renfermée et semblait lointaine, préoccupée. Son instinct, une autre qualité qu'il pouvait ajouter sur sa liste, lui répétait désagréablement qu'elle n'allait pas bien et que c'était sérieux, pas un souci désinvolte comme elle se complaisait à lui répétait. Et ça pouvait même être grave si elle n'osait lui en parler. Que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé ? L'année avait pourtant commencé banalement, c'était surement la plus calme qu'ils aient jamais vécue. Mais depuis ces dernières semaines, Hermione avait eu ce changement de comportement. Elle avait déjà un peu changée, mais c'était des évolutions plus que de véritables changements.

Elle avait grandi, son visage s'était affiné, Mme Weasley lui avait montré comment coiffer ses cheveux (et à son grand dam, si le sort avait suffi pour dompter la tignasse d'Hermione, il n'en avait pas été de même pour les cheveux d' Harry, à son grand soulagement à lui). Hermione jurait aussi, et quand elle était énervée, elle ne mâchait plus ses mots. Mais c'était tout. Jusqu'à présent lui rappela une petite voix désagréable. Oui c'était vrai, désormais, elle semblait passer par des phases de songe profond, ou rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en sortir, tant et si bien que même pendant les cours, elle n'était plus aussi attentive ou en tout cas, moins participative.

Et il y avait d'autres moments où il avait l'impression que son ancienne Hermione était là, répondant avec ferveur à la moindre question, utilisant la moindre minute de temps libre pour potasser ses cours, s'instruire avec un bon gros livre poussiéreux dont elle avait le secret. Pourtant, cette vision gênait Harry. Elle semblait dans ces moments là tout aussi déconnectée mais ce que son instinct lui soufflait c'est qu'elle semblait se raccrocher à quelque chose. Pour ne pas sombrer. Oui, mais dans quoi ? Il lui jeta un regard, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer quand il détailla sa meilleure amie. Son pas automate était plus léger, plus décidé. Elle se tenait enfin droite, il n'avait pas mit le doigt dessus mais en effet, elle semblait s'être affaissée dernièrement, elle avait toujours été très droite, physiquement comme moralement. Ce qui le fit franchement sourire fut ses lèvres qu'elles mordaient intensément, signe chez elle d'une grande réflexion, les traits d'anxiété étaient envolés, aucun froncement de sourcils à l'horizon.

« Hermione» dit-il doucement

« Harry ? » lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui

Il fut contenté quand il vu dans ses yeux cette étincelle, celle qu'il n'arrivait jamais à décrire, à expliquer. Que peu de monde semblait d'ailleurs remarquer mais qui pour lui était aussi clair et évident que de voler sur un balai.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux » choisit-il d'avouer

« Oui, peut-être »

Ce fut à ce moment où elle regardait Harry qu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle sentit un menton s'enfoncer dans son crâne tandis que son nez rencontrait un os. Elle grimaça en reculant, prête à franchement insulter la personne, même si elle savait bien que c'était elle la fautive.

« Nathan ?! » Elle se détendit soudainement et se sentit fondre devant ce regard chocolat, plus brun que le sien et qu'elle trouvait si profond.

« Excuse moi Nath, je regardai pas où j'allais , je parlais avec Harry et… »

« Ça ne fait rien voyons, ne perd pas du temps à t'excuser pour moi. Mais toi, ça va ? Ton nez n'est pas cassé ? »

« Non, je n'ai rien ! » lui répondit Hermione en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant.

Ils restèrent tous les deux à se regarder en silence. Harry eut le sentiment d'être de trop. Ce qu'il était. Il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge et toussota, finalement plus pour lui-même que pour les deux jeunes gens :

« Bon bah, moi je vais y aller Mione, euh à tout à l'heure, je te garde une place, ne soit pas en retard ! Au fait Nath, une de nos poursuiveuses s'est cassé le poignet, tu es le remplaçant que je pense choisir, passe ce soir à l'entrainement et on en reparle »

« Aucun problème Harry » répondirent Hermione et Nathan d'une même voix, avant d'éclater de rire. Harry roula des yeux et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Au moins, il pourrait garder un œil sur Nathan, qui certes en apparence était quelqu'un de calme, de posé et d'intelligent, mais Harry était prêt à tout pour éviter d'autres tracassements à Hermione.

La susnommée Hermione continuait de rire avec Nathan. Ses hormones ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'en plus de son caractère doux et malicieux, il avait un corps à se damner. Il la dépassait d'une tête, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs étaient légèrement ondulés. Ses yeux en amende, des lèvres charnues et un sourire « Colgate » comme Hermione se plaisait à les appeler venait compléter le tableau d'un corps que la jeune femme aurait voulu dessiner du bout des doigts. Elle se concentra sur les dires du jeune homme se rendant compte qu'elle divaguait complètement quand à ce qu'elle commençait à s'imaginer.

« C'est pour ça qu'il me faut des nouvelles plumes. Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard pour en racheter ? » finit-il.

Hermione rosit de plaisir, et bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment ce séduisant jeune homme avait fait pour perdre ses plumes ou quoi que ce soit, elle l'accompagnait avec plaisir, ça c'est sûr. Elle se dépêcha de lui faire savoir son avis sur la question, et le rendez-vous fut fixé au mercredi après-midi.

C'est avec le sourire qu'elle le quitta, et elle se dit que finalement, cette journée était peut-être une bonne journée, de celle où les problèmes se résolvent, les ennuis s'envolent et qu'ainsi Rogue la laisserait tranquille, définitivement, et qu'elle pourrait passer le reste de l'année dans les bras de Nathan. Elle eut l'impression que, comme pour appuyer sa pensée, les nuages se déplacèrent et un doux soleil vint commencer à réchauffer et à caresser le château. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Ron. ils devaient se réconcilier. Elle devait aussi voir Ginny, pour lui emprunter une robe ou au moins lui demander des conseils vestimentaires pour Mercredi.

Hermione laissa ses mauvaises pensées derrière elle et c'est convaincu qu'elle s'affirma que ses soucis et problèmes étaient finit. Hermione n'était décidément pas faite pour la divination. Elle le comprit dès qu'elle entra dans les cachots pour ses dernières heures de la journée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**That's it ! Alors pas trop déçu, je pense que la quantité n'entache pas la qualité, à vous de me le dire. **

**A la semaine prochaine, j'attends vos reviews (on a dépassé les 10 YEAH !) et un spécial merci à Miss Plume Acide, LadyCocoMalefoy et Manollina, de fidèles revieweuses qui me font avoir "the big smile" à chaque fois qu'elles postent ! **

**Ciao, cap'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour lecteurs ! **

**Oui, j'ai une journée de retard ! Et vous savez, le pire c'est que j'ai finit d'écrire mon chapitre vers 23h, j'aurai donc pu le poster allez-vous me dire. Sauf que voilà, je suis tout sauf satisfaite de ce chapitre, alors peut-être est-ce parce que e l'ai écrit alors que j'étais préoccupée (premier partiel passé hier, premier partiel foiré... Génial non ? ) ou tout simplement que je n'ai pas réussi à y mettre le ton et l'angoisse que je souhaitais. **

**Pour ce chapitre, en effet, je voulais un truc vraiment flippant qui transpirait l'angoisse, mais je ne trouve pas avoir réussi alors que j'ai annoncé ce chapitre comme étant très "catastrophique" dans les deux précédents...**

**Bref, je l'ai donc relu une première fois, puis une autre etc ... Je n'arrive même pas à trouver les moments précis qui me déçoivent et donc que je devrais réécrire... Donc, voilà, ne vous attendez-pas à trembler de peur ici les amis ! **

**Point positif : le chapitre est de longueur tout à fait respectable, comme les autres si on oublie celui de la semaine dernière et j'avoue qu'au moins pour ça je suis contente ! Bon, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse à votre lecture :) **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cette fumée caractéristique. Comme la première fois, comme lors de ce cours maudit. Un nuage violet couvrait paresseusement le cachot. L'atmosphère déjà si sombre n'en était qu'accentuée. L'odeur âcre vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle était figée dans l'encadrement de cette porte. Elle se revit quelques semaines avant, stupidement émerveillée par ce nuage. C'est parce qu'elle ignorait alors encore ce qu'il signifiait. Elle avait trouvé ça si intriguant, si « magique ». Et malgré l'obscurité accentuée, ces volutes se déplaçant lascivement réchauffaient la pièce.

Bien entendu qu'ils réchauffaient la pièce. Elle eut envie de trucider, oui vraiment, et non elle n'exagérait pas, Lavande et Parvati qui gloussaient. De vraies dindes. Elle ne saisissait pas comment Padma pouvait être aussi sympathique, calme et intelligente alors que sa jumelle était si fade, si nunuche que s'en était à pleurer. Hermione n'était peut-être pas des plus objectives vu les récents événements entre Lavande et elle, mais tout de même. Il ne fallait pas non plus s'extasier sur de la putain de fumée violette ! Ou au moins avoir la décence de faire ça silencieusement, par Morgane, Merlin et toutes leurs descendances !

Elle tenta de se mettre à côté d'Harry, pensant que Rogue ne la verrait pas dans ce brouillard. Elle avait pourtant des doutes. Il n'avait certainement pas choisit cette potion pour rien. Il l'avait fait pour elle. Cette putain de potion n'était même pas censée être au programme de cette année. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait espérer Rogue ? Que refaire cette potion allait me donner envie de l'ingurgiter ? Il pouvait toujours se toucher ! Enfin, non et c'est probablement ce qu'il faisait déjà pensa t'elle avec effroi.

Elle tenta de repérer cette chauve-souris de professeur parmi le brouillard violet qui ne s'était toujours pas dissipé. Et qui a priori ne le ferait pas.

« Mlle Granger, il ne me semble pas que ce soit la place que je vous ai attribué »

Encore une fois, il l'avait fait sursauter. Elle commençait à en avoir marre. Elle devrait peut-être chercher un sort qui lui indiquerait quand quelqu'un se tiendrait trop près d'elle. Mais là avec cette brume… Elle distinguait avec peine Harry, alors Rogue !

Elle aperçut néanmoins le regard désolé et compatissant de son meilleur ami. Elle se dirigea vers la table devant, elle tâtonna pour être sur de trouver sa chaise et de ne pas se lamentablement ramasser devant les Serpentard et ce maudit professeur. Elle s'assit enfin mais la main de Rogue s'abattit sur son épaule, cette fois elle ne daigna pas sursauter. Elle était sur ses gardes pour le reste du cours.

« Miss, cette potion vous est-elle connue ? »

Hermione voulut le tuer du regard mais le maître des Potions était déjà derrière son bureau. D'un majestueux coup de baguette, il écarta la fumée qui le cachait aux yeux des élèves qu'il méprisait et que la moitié d'entre eux lui rendaient bien. Hermione la première.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette salle peut me dire à quelle potion sont dus ces nuages ? »

Personne ne bougea, Hermione faillit lever la main instinctivement mais juste avant que son corps ne réagisse automatiquement, son cerveau se mit en marche. Rogue attendait surement sa réaction. Il voulait la piéger. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle ne devait pas rentrer dans son jeu, qui à coup sur était dangereux et malsain. Comme lui.

« Personne bien entendu » claqua la voie froide de professeur. « Même pas vous, Miss Granger ? Ne ressentez-vous pas le besoin d'étaler votre science ou n'êtes vous tout simplement pas à la hauteur de votre réputation ? »

Rien de bien inhabituel de la part de Rogue. Etre désagréable était une seconde nature chez lui. Personne ne tiqua réellement quand il continua, habitués qu'ils étaient tous à voir ce professeur partial au possible s'acharner sur un Gryffondor. Les amis de Potter et le sus-nommé étaient évidement ces cibles préférées.

« Avez-vous perdu votre _langue_ qui d'habitude sait _s'activer_ ? »

Hermione le regarda, choquée. Il osait faire des allusions aussi directe. Pourtant elle comprit que personne n'avait saisit son allusion. Personne ne le savait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ses sous-entendus. Elle commença à entrevoir le plan de Rogue.

« Non, professeur, je ne sais pas ! » lâcha sourdement Hermione, sentant la colère monter.

Le professeur les scruta dédaigneusement.

« Je ne supporte plus les élèves ignares. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pourtant préparé le début de la potion pour chacun de vos binômes. Je vais corser le cours. Ceux qui ne finiront pas la potion à temps, devront prendre une fiole de celle que j'ai préparée. Ceux qui réussiront feront gagner 5 points à leurs maisons. »

Hermione trembla. C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle s'attendait aux protestations de la salle mais apparemment personne ne savait ce qu'était la potion. Seul Neville semblait aussi horrifié qu'elle. Au contraire, les Serpentard semblaient même enthousiastes de « l'originalité » de ce cours.

Mais putain, pourquoi personne ne demandait ce qu'était la potion ? Rogue n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de faire boire cette potion à des élèves ! Et Hermione voyait très bien pourquoi ! Elle le savait mieux que personne.

« Monsieur, quelle est donc cette potion » osa demander Hermione, espérant ainsi susciter l'intérêt de ses camarades qui une fois au courant réagiraient.

« Miss Granger, cela pourrai faire partie du jeu de ne pas savoir »

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Finalement, Rogue n'était pas tout le temps malin.

« Un jeu professeur ? Je croyais que nous étions en cours.. »

Des élèves réprobateurs grognèrent dans son dos. Oui évidement, elle passait pour la première de la classe rabat-joie parfaite. Rien à foutre pensa-t'elle. Hors de question de laisser une autre jeune fille prendre cette potion et se retrouver par un plan diabolique à la merci de ce sale serpent de professeur.

« Vous jouez pourtant avec le diable… »

Un silence bizarre envahit la salle. Rogue s'en rendit compte. Il se pétrifia de noirceur et dégagea une aura inquiétante.

« Assez tergiversez ! Miss Granger et vous autres, veuillez continuer la potion. Ceux qui ne la finiront pas devront la boire. Je vous conseille donc de vous y mettre et de _prendre les choses en main_, surtout vous Miss Granger… »

Les instructions apparurent sur le tableau noir. La liste d'ingrédient , plutôt longue, déroutait Hermione. Les sourcils froncés, elle la lisait et la relisait. Il n'y avait pas de crin de licorne d'inscrit. Pourtant, elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir dû en mettre un dans sa préparation ce soir là. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Dis Granger, tu comptes mater ce tableau longtemps ? Il nous reste genre 1h40 pour faire cette potion, et j'ai aucune envie de la prendre, les potions désinhibitrices aussi fortes avec un gout probablement immonde vu la quantité de poudre de Doxys ne sont vraiment pas ma boisson préférée. Quitte à agir comme un bourré, autant boire du whisky-pur-feu… »

Hermione détailla Malefoy, enfin essaya. Il avait dit ça d'une voix égale. Elle n'apercevait distinctement que ses cheveux, toujours plaqués en arrière.

« D'accord, je vais chercher les ingrédients » dit-elle d'un ton las. Ce petit con savait ce qu'était la potion mais il s'était tu. Elle n'avait pas envie de le lui reprocher. Elle haïssait cette foutue potion. Alors qu'elle revenait, elle vit Malefoy s'activer efficacement. Il était vraiment motivé.

« Tu aimes les potions Malefoy ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, fit à peine un mouvement d'épaule. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était prête à parler à un mur mais il pourrait peut-être lui donner une réponse, satisfaisante si possible.

« Quel sont les spécificités du crin de licorne quand on le rajoute à une potion ? »

Il la détailla puis se retourna à nouveau vers le chaudron. Bon, il semblerait qu'il est choisit l'option « mur ». Elle soupira.

« Grangie, tu crois vraiment que c'est en soupirant ou en me posant des questions simplettes, hors contexte et inintéressantes que tu vas faire avancer cette potion ? Bouge toi un peu miss-touffu ! »

« Pardon ? »

Hermione avait très bien réussi à dompter ces cheveux. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil satisfait. Ils n'étaient certes pas lisse, mais elle les trouvaient très bien comme ça et après tout, c'étaient leurs natures d'être bouclées.

« Pff abruti » lança t-elle avant de commencer à couper des racines. Malefoy l'ignora, encore. Elle roula des yeux et s'appliqua sur sa tâche.

« Oui, tenez bien vos racines à la base, Miss. N'hésitez pas à exercer des pressions régulières afin de les stimuler et d'en faire sortir le maximum de jus » susurra Rogue à son oreille, se tenant dans son dos. Il était complètement emmitouflé de vapeurs violettes. Elle était sûre que même Malefoy ne voyait pas vraiment son cher prof adoré. Pas assez en tout cas pour détailler ces faits et gestes. Rogue était arrivé à la même conclusion.

Il plaça sa main sur la culotte d'Hermione, dérangeant à peine sa jupe. Le pouce triturait le tissu au bas de ses fesses tandis que le tranchant de son index se pressait contre ses lèvres intimes . « Un seul mot Miss Granger, et je vous ferai regretter. Je vous ferrai des choses mille fois pire que cette petite récréation. » Comme pour illustrer sa menace, il pressa son pouce entre les fesses d'Hermione, à un « endroit stratégique ». Elle se retourna aussi vite qu'elle le put, abasourdie et tremblante. Son cauchemar vivant s'éloigna. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise.

« Bon, elles arrivent ces racines Gran… Granger ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives encore ? »

« Rien »

« Tu es aussi convaincante que Loufoca quand elle parle de ses bébêtes… »

« Prends ces putains de racine et laisse moi bordel »

« La grossièreté ne te sied guère Grangie, enfin bien que ça est un petit côté excitant »

A ce mot, Hermione sursauta violemment. Bien entendu, Malefoy ne l'interpréta pas comme un signe de peur mais comme un signe de trouble.

« Oulàh calme toi, je sais que je te fais envie mais le jour où je poserai les mais sur une sang-de-bourbe ! Il n'est pas arrivé »

Il aurait préféré se faire piétiner par un Hippogriffe enragée plutôt que de subir le regard qu'elle lui lança. C'était de la haine, de la rage à l'état pur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'est en buttant contre le bord de la paillasse qu'il prit conscience d'avoir reculé. La menace irradiait d'Hermione. Il se dit que s'il ne s'en sortait qu'avec un coup de poing comme en troisième année, il aurait de la chance. Elle allait le massacrer. Il voulut prendre sa baguette. Il n'en eut pas besoin. Son parrain vint le sauver :

« Miss Granger, si vous ne tournez pas cette potion, en plus d'une retenue avec moi pour négligence, vous boirez la potion. Devant la classe entière. Ca n'est pas votre genre de perdre le contrôle, je suis sûre que vous souhaitez à tout pris éviter cette expérience. Surement humiliante pour vous. »

Hermione, selon Drago, ressemblait à un ballon. Elle venait de se dégonfler sous ses yeux. Et à mesure qu'elle expirait sa rage la quittait.

« Malefoy, finit la potion. Maintenant. »

Son ton était plus qu'autoritaire mais cette fois, il se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser couler. Pour l'instant du moins. Ils passèrent les minutes qui suivirent dans un silence complet. Pour une fois, c'était Hermione qui attendait les bras croisés. Assise sur sa chaise, elle n'osait même plus se lever. Elle détestait pour la première fois de sa vie être au premier rang. Elle ne pouvait se retourner et ne savait donc pas où se situait Rogue. Cela la faisait flancher. L'angoissait encore plus que le doigt qui avait cherché à explorer son intimité, là où elle n'avait jamais laissé personne s'approcher. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas cru sa baguette quand le mec de son quartier lui avait suggérer. La levrette. Avait-elle l'air d'un animal ? Elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Cette « cavité » là si elle osait l'apeler ainsi n'était même pas envisageable pour un rapport sexuel pour la jeune fille. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle s'égarait dans ses propres pensées. Sans aucun doute pour fuir la réalité.

Ce fut Malefoy, ce crétin, qui l'y ramena : « Va posez ça » lui dit-il sans un regard. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers l'armoire des ingrédients et d'un pas tout sauf décidé et sûr, elle porta la fiole et la posa sur le bureau de Rogue. Elle se retourna, totalement soulagée que son pervers de professeur l'ignore complètement. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Il avait déjà fait le coup à Harry, faire intentionnellement tomber la fiole. Mais Hermione s'en fichait, un chaudron plein bouillonnait à sa table. elle ne s'attendait certes pas à la réaction de Rogue, car elle savait que c'était lui le fautif.

« MISS GRANGER ! Etes vous une telle empotée que vous ne sachiez posez un simple récipient sur une surface plane ?! Par Salazard ! L'avez-vous fait exprès ? Il serez temps de mûrir et d'accepter les remarques, petite insolente. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes _frustrée_ à cause de la potion, que vous ne connaissez pas, que vous devez ainsi réagir. » Et il continua sa diatribe.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il tenait des propos tellement incohérents. Pourquoi aurait-elle cassé son travail ? Bon d'accord, celui de Malefoy. Mais tout de même. Il lui prêtait des agissements incohérents. Elle réécouta Rogue quand elle entendit ce qu'elle avait pensé échapper tout au long de ces deux heures de torture.

« Bien, vous allez donc prendre cette potion devant la classe et me rendre un rouleau de 30 centimètres sur ses effets. »

Alors qu'il expliquait aux élèves fascinés que cette potion avait un effet désinhibiteur incroyable, il tendit une fiole pleine à Hermione. Elle le regarda. Elle pouvait fuir. La porte du cachot se trouvait face à elle. Il devait avoir quoi, dix mètres à parcourir. Elle partait, et ne revenait plus jamais en potion. Impossible, lui souffla son côté rationnel. Et si elle refusait ? Il allait lui mettre des retenus et passer des soirées ici, seule avec celui qui la la harcelait, n'était vraiment pas judicieux.

Elle leva les yeux. Croisa deux points noirs machiavéliques. Il se délectait de son dilemme, de son malaise. Il aimait le pouvoir. Il l'avait entièrement sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Saisit d'une main tremblotante la fiole déjà débouchonnée. L'avala d'un trait. Elle se figea quand elle reconnut cette sensation. Délicieuse. Tout ses muscles se déliaient. Ce fut finalement au tour de son cerveau et la vie lui parut moins compliquée. Elle ferma les yeux, luttant pour garder le contrôle. Et si la même chose que la première fois se produisait ? Et devant une classe entière ? Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Elle la relâcha.

Les élèves la dévisageaient. Ils s'attendaient à des changements plus radicaux. En même temps, comme le fit remarquer Rogue alors que la cloche libératrice sonnait enfin, « ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on donne à miss Parfaite-je-suis-la-meilleure-et-j'ai-toujours-quelque-chose-à-dire une potion qui lui décoincerait tout ça ».

Elle entendit les rires gras des Serpentard mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Elle commençait à perdre le contrôle, elle le sentait. Elle courut presque pour passer la porte et continua son chemin, n'écoutant pas les voix l'interrogeant sur la potion et sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

La journée était finie. Quand Nathan la gratifia d'un magnifique sourire au détour d'un couloir, elle se rappela vaguement avoir parlé avec lui. Cela aurait pu être un autre jour tellement cette conversation lui paraissait loin.

La journée était finie. Mais non. Elle était en retenue avec McGo...

La journée était finie. Oui mais en quoi être soulagée quand demain matin, elle avait de nouveau potions ? Elle se sentait épuisée et pourtant, la journée n'était pas finie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bon, en tout cas, lui, le chapitre est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout ! A la semaine prochaine, et j'espère être plus satisfaite :) **

**Patacitrouille et plume en sucre, Cap' !**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK !**

**Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, et je ne vous ai même pas laissé un petit mot d'excuse. Alors je le fais maintenant. Vraiment, vraiment désolé mes lecteurs. **

**J'avoue avoir fait le choix de ne pas poster un chapitre fait à la va-vite, plutôt que d'absolument respecter mes délais et de ne pas faire des trucs supers.. J'espère que vous comprenez mon raisonnement. Surtout que maintenant, c'est finit ! J'ai repris des chapitres d'avance (bon pas tant que ça, mais je suis confiante) et que je posterai comme à mon habitude les lundi. **

**Pour me faire pardonner (oui, bien sûr je vous ****soudoie ^^), je vais poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! **

**Milles excuses encore. Bon, j'arrête de la ramener et je vous laisse à ce qui vous intéresse vraiment : la lecture ! On se retrouve en bas :)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un sentiment d'allégresse incomparable habitait Hermione. Son cerveau, bien que certes embrouillé par un nuage, qu'elle se représentait évidemment violet, était léger. Si léger. Des pensées incohérentes succédaient à une logique implacable. Elles reléguaient le plus important des problèmes au rang de minimes dérangements.

Etre harcelé par un professeur ? Pas la peine de paniquer, il voulait son corps, elle le lui donnerait et c'est tout. Ron ne lui parlait plus et l'insultait ? Un câlin, des sucreries et une Bièraubeurre arrangerait cela ! Elle avait trente centimètres de parchemin à rendre pour demain pour un certain maître des potions ? Elle avait bu cette merveilleuse potion deux fois, elle ferait ça en une heure à peine. Après tout, elle connaissait les effets !

Se sentir libre. Puissante. Heureuse. Libre encore, surtout. Les autres ne comptent pas, seuls les désirs immédiats importent. Hermione soupira de contentement. Elle eut le sentiment qu'un soleil éclatait dans son ventre suite à la joie de croiser sa petite rouquinette favorite.

« Ginnyyyyyyyy ! »

L'interpellée, surprise, regarda Hermione Jean Granger, avancer d'un pas allègre et sautillant, un magnifique et heureux sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

« Ginny, attends je dois te parler a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t ! J'ai trop de trucs à te dire ma chérie »

Ginny la regarda avec stupeur. Hermione ne parlait pas comme ça, et « ma chérie » sérieusement ? Troublée, elle attendit que sa camarade la rattrape.

« Ecoute moi, Gin d'amour, d'abord, truc trop bien, le splendide Nathan m'a invité à Pré-au-lard. Pas sûre que ce soit un véritable rencard mais je vais tout faire pour. Il est si magnifiquement bâti. Je vendrais mon âme pour toucher son torse et le lécher et aussi …

« Hermione » la coupa Ginny amusée mais un peu affolée du comportement de la si renfermée jeune fille. « Viens par là »

Elle l'entraîna dans une salle vide. Du moins essaya.

« Nan Gin. Je ne suis pas contre faire des trucs cochons avec toi, mais tu sais, Nathan m'intéresse vraiment. En ce moment, je suis branché mec ! Bon, faut dire que certains d'entre eux sont sur moi alors que je ne les désire pas. D'ailleurs, tu devrais en parler à tes frères, Ron comme Fred ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ginny, je t'assure que tu es très belle, très attirante, et je ne dis vraiment pas non. J'ai déjà fait un rêve où toutes les deux on .. »

« Hermione ! Rentre dans cette salle maintenant » hurla presque la rouquine, le visage tellement rouge, de honte et de gêne, que la Gryffondor se calma enfin et arrêta son débit de parole.

Elle s'exécuta. Ginny se tourna vers elle et la détailla, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son amie. Hermione souriait béatement, telle Luna. Merlin, et si elle avait des Joncheruines ou autres justement, peut être que les mises en garde de Luna étaient à prendre en compte finalement.

Angoissée la rouquine vit à son grand désespoir Hermione recommencer un flot de parole. Mais ne respire t'elle donc jamais ? se demanda-t-elle

« Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse Ginny ? On peut le faire devant Harry et Nathan tu sais. Ca excite énormément les garçons de voir deux filles s'embrasser et se toucher. On pourrait aller aux vestiaires de Quidditch. Nathan va être remplaçant ! Tu sais, s'ils aiment vraiment ça, et que t'es partante, on pourrait peut-être se faire un plan à quatre. Harry est vraiment devenu sexy, et tu as toi-même avoué que Nathan était désirable et mignon au possible. J'ai de la chance quand même qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Je suis impatiente de me coller à lui et de faire toutes sortes de choses coquines. Bon, mais si on fait un truc à quatre, je te préviens, je ne veux pas me faire enculer parce que… »

« Cette fois, ça suffit !" Ginny ressemblait tellement à Molly en ce moment qu'Hermione se figea instantanément, la bouche ouverte, elle baissa la tête puis.. Éclata d'un grand rire.

« Tu donnes des ordres à Harry au lit ? Il aime ça ? Tu te la joues dominatrice ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça vu ton caractère mais connaissant mon petit Harry, lui aussi doit parfois avoir le contrôle et..

Ginny, estomaquée, et plus du tout amusée, hésitait à écouter son mauvais caractère et à planter là Hermione mais sa conscience et son instinct lui soufflait que son amie n'était pas dans son état normal, et elle ne se contrôlait apparemment plus. Plus du tout. Elle décida de la surveiller, malgré son énervement. Elle essayait de ne plus écouter ce que la brunette débitait, et cherchait à travers la vitre en haut de la porte un ami qui pourrait s'occuper d'Hermione pendant qu'elle se rendrait enfin à son cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Heureusement qu'Hagrid occupait ce poste, sinon elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau avec le retard qu'elle avait.

Enfin elle reconnut la personne salvatrice :

« Harry, harry » le héla- t-elle.

Son amoureux se retourna et lui dédia un magnifique sourire qui eut le bénéfice de réchauffer le cœur de Ginny et de lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

« Viens ici Harry ! »

Il s'exécuta et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement avec que Ginny n'ait pu lui faire remarquer la présence d'Hermione et le problème dont elle souffrait.

Celle-ci manifesta sa présence aux amants en ricanant joyeusement :

« Oh Harry, tu veux que je sois une voyeuse. Je pense qu'en effet ça peut-être terriblement excitant, quoi que gênant, de vous regarder baiser comme des bêtes. Ouah tu m'entends parler ? Je veux dire, faire l'amour. Quoi que ça pourrait nous entraîner pour la partie à quatre que l'on doit faire avec Nathan dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ! »

Harry s'était instantanément décollé de Ginny et observait, à moitié rieur et à moitié songeur (incrédule aussi face aux propos de son amie d'habitude si prude et réservée), Hermione. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à ça.

« La potion ! » comprit-il enfin, « elle a prit une potion désinhibitrice »

Ginny fronça les sourcils « Je vais tuer Fred et Georges, non mais quels crétins ! Ils sont irresponsables ou quoi, donner ce genre de potions, je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit autorisé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! »

« Heu ma puce, ce ne sont pas les jumeaux qui ont donné cette potion à Hermione, mais Rogue. On a eu un cours un peu spécial, il avait déjà préparé une partie de la potion vu qu'elle était longue, et il ne nous a pas dit qu'elle était cette potion. Bref, en te passant les détails, Hermione a du boire la potion après que Rogue se soit très injustement, comme d'habitude tu vas me dire, énervée contre elle. »

« C'est étrange tu ne trouves pas ? Hermione tu ne penses pas que... Hermione ? Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Elle est sortie par l'autre porte ! »

Ginny se précipita dans le couloir.

« Merlin Harry, il faut la retrouver ! »

« Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiètes pas. Toi vas en cours, je t'adore tu sais, et merci pour Hermione ! »

« Soit pas bête voyons, et retrouve là avant qu'elle ne débite d'autres inepties et qu'elle effraye de pauvres innocents de première ou seconde année »

C'est avec cette image en tête, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle s'éloigna de Harry, le laissant gérer seul le problème 'Hermione'.

Harry commença à arpenter les couloirs. Il déboucha finalement sur un attroupement et il sut immédiatement que le cercle s'était formé autour de la personne qu'il recherchait. C'est avec inquiétude qu'il s'approcha.

Hermione se trouvait en effet au centre de la foule. Elle tenait une sorte de cours.

« Alors vous voyez les moldus eux sans sorts contraceptifs, ils se débrouillent autrement. Déjà, il y a la pilule, comme ça pas de risque de tomber enceinte, enfin si on n'oublie pas de la prendre régulièrement ! Il existe évidement d'autres moyens que la pilule mais ça reste le plus effectif. Ce qui est dommage c'est que ça ne protège pas des maladies. Dans le monde moldu, il existe une terrible maladie sexuellement transmissible, le SIDA, du coup on utilise des préservatifs pour s'en protéger. Bon, ça peut aussi empêcher de tomber enceinte mais ça arrive que ça craque et c'est là que ça craint vraiment. Alors, il faut prendre la pilule du lendemain. Une fois, alors que… »

Harry se sentit obligé d'intervenir avant qu'Hermione n'en dévoile plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Il dispersa la foule autant qu'il put, et il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la tira loin des élèves qui parlaient sans cesse de la Miss-je-sais-tout et de son étrange comportement.

« Harry, c'était important, il faut sensibiliser les sorciers aux mœurs moldues quant au sexe. La plupart, s'ils ne sont pas des petits connards prétentieux et sexy de Serpentard comme Zabini ou Malefoy, coucheront avec des moldus ! T'imagine s'ils ne connaissent pas les capotes ? »

« Tu me trouves sexy Granger ? »

« Hé Blaise ! Comment ça va ? Bah oui t'es sexy dans ton genre ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas et que tu n'en abusais pas. Pff, ne fait pas l'innocent. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours voulu coucher avec un noir, t'inquiètes hein pas à cause de la prétendue longueur conséquente de leur sexe, bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas de confirmer un mythe, mais je ne sais pas, savoir si c'est différent. Et puis, pour le coup, si je tombais enceinte, j'aurai un métis, et c'est toujours magnifique un bébé métis ! T'es pas d'accord ?

« Heu, Potter, c'est à cause de la potion qu'elle est comme ça ta copine ? Nan parce que si c'est le cas, elle devrait en prendre plus souvent ! Je la trouve bien plus drôle et intéressante. »

Harry foudroya Zabini, et continua de pousser Hermione dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Harry tu penses que Blaise coucherait avec moi ? Tu serais fâché si je le faisais ? Je sais que c'est un Serpentard mais bon, ce ne sont que des maisons après tout et j'ai toujours pensé que le Choixpeau ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir qui nous étions, et surtout, on a tellement le temps de changer. Regarde Neville ! A moins que notre nature profonde ne change jamais ? T'en pense quoi ? J'aimerai bien remettre le Choixpeau, discuter un peu avec lui. Il doit tellement s'ennuyer tout seul.

« Hermione, soupira Harry, ne pense pas à voix haute tu veux ?! »

« Je te fatigue n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t'elle plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Non, mais, enfin, tu sais, tu parles de tout et de rien, et là.. Enfin, oui, c'est assez fatiguant. »

Elle se stoppa net dans le couloir. Planta son regard dans celui d'Harry. Le sonda.

D'une voix amère, elle balança ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis six ans, six longues années qu'elle se taisait, qu'elle ressassait ce qu'elle savait parfaitement mais qu'elle n'avait jamais exprimé à haute voix.

« Je l'ai toujours su. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley étaient censés être un duo n'est-ce-pas ? Vous vous êtes sentis obligés de me prendre comme amie. Par pitié en partie. J'étais la pauvre fille sans amie, pas jolie pour un sou, et pathétique. Et comme le noble garçon que tu es, tu t'es intéressé à moi. Après vous êtes restez proche de moi parce que j'étais utile entre autre. Intelligente et serviable. J'ai fais combien de vos devoirs ? Combien de fois vous aie-je couverts ? Ou tout simplement sauvé la mise ? Je ne les compte même pas. Je sais que tu as une réelle affection pour moi, mais je suis toujours l'élément en plus, la fille avec vous, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes avec moi. Harry, vous êtes géniaux, mais je sais que je vous énerve. Je le sais, je le sens. Quand je fais mes devoirs et vous exhortent à faire les vôtres. Quand je vous étale ma science mais que ça ne vous intéresse pas… et tellement d'autres exemples. J'ai parfois l'impression que je ne fais pas totalement partie de votre vie. Je comprends Ginny quand elle se plaint de notre trio exclusif. Parce que dans notre trio, il y a d'abord un duo, et oui, il est exclusif. Sauf que maintenant, Ginny a eu ce qu'elle voulait, soit toi. Je suis heureuse pour vous, mais c'est vrai que je me sens seule. Et un peu perdue. C'est bien, j'ai la chance d'avoir deux foyers, mais mes parents et mes amis moldus me manquent parfois. Même si je n'en ai pas beaucoup, et que je suis chiante avec eux comme je le suis avec vous. Je suis une pièce rapportée. »

Elle sanglotait à présent, comme si dire ces mots terribles qui l'avaient à plusieurs reprises effleurés énonçaient une vérité qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu affrontée. Essuyant ses larmes, elle observa Harry. Elle remarqua sa mâchoire saillante, ses poings fermés et l'air résolu et déçu qui occupait son visage et ses yeux.

« Si c'est ce que tu penses » cracha-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner.

Hermione n'eut pas la force de le rattraper. Un mal de tête lancinant et caractéristique de la potion l'habitait et lui martelait le crâne. Elle eut l'impression que ses idées se remettaient en place dans sa tête. Littéralement. Le nuage d'allégresse, de simplicité et de liberté s'envola en même temps qu'Harry.

Avec horreur, elle réalisa tout ce qu'elle avait dit sous l'effet de cette foutue potion. Avec Ginny, puis devant Harry, devant ses camarades, devant Zabini, et encore devant Harry. Cela ne faisait pas deux minutes qu'elle s'était livrée mais elle le regrettait déjà douloureusement. Plus que tout ce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment, c'était ces horreurs dites à son meilleur ami, et l'un des seuls qui lui restait, qui lui tordaient le ventre. Elle avait l'impression qu'une autre personne avait prit le contrôle de son cerveau, avait fouillé méticuleusement ces plus sombres pensées et les avaient balancées au premier venu. Mais aussi à Harry. Elle aurait aimé se gifler. Elle commença à courir pour enfin le rattraper et s'excuser, se confondre en excuses. La sortie de classes et de nombreux élèves l'arrêtèrent. Elle jura.

Elle allait devoir s'excuser en retenue. Après tout, ils seraient tous les deux présents, et elle pourrait alors faire tout ce qu'il faut pour se faire pardonner. Le flux d'élèves se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Elle hésita un peu mais elle n'eut ni l'envie ni le courage d'affronter le regard curieux et scrutateur des élèves, celui moqueur de ce sale chien de Rogue, et ceux probablement teintés de colère de Ron, Harry et Ginny. Ou pire, indifférents. Elle frissonna.

Elle n'avait même pas la force d'haïr plus Rogue, alors que tout était de sa faute et de cette potion de malheur. Non en partie, dut-elle s'avouer. La potion était désinhibante, mais ce qu'elle avait dit, elle le pensait, en moindre mesure, un peu.

Elle voulait fuir, partir ailleurs, loin, quitter Poudlard, s'éloigner, et surtout oublier. S'isoler aussi. Se mot résonna en elle. L'écho de moments semblants tirés d'un autre espace temps.

La salle-sur-demande, évidemment. Une petite voix lui disait qu'elle risquait de croiser Malefoy. Une autre lui répondit que c'était la seule compagnie qui lui restait peut-être. Elle arrêta ses dialogues intérieurs et après avoir fait le rituel nécessaire au septième étage, elle s'engouffra par la porte blanche familière.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez lire ce chapitre autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire ! J'en ai profité qu'Hermione soit "sous potion" pour lui faire faire n'importe quoi !**

**Vite, je vous attends au chapitre 9 que je poste de suite !**

**Chaudrons et Sortilèges, Cap'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voici mon chapitre pour me faire pardonner mes petits lecteurs ! **

**Oui oui je la ferme et vous laisse lire ! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione rentra dans la pièce en la scrutant, à la recherche du jeune homme blond. Il n'était pas là. Elle dut s'avouer qu'elle se mettait presque à apprécier Malefoy. Enfin autant qu'il était possible d'apprécier une personne comme lui. Arrogant, imbu de lui-même, égoïste. Mais elle appréciait son silence, et sa façon d'appréhender la vie et les problèmes, bien qu'il se comporte parfois comme un véritable gamin, il faisait aussi preuve de maturité.

Hermione secoua sa tête, et ses boucles lui caressèrent la joue. Finalement, il devait encore avoir des réminiscences de la potion dans son propre cerveau. Elle souffla et s'allongea presque comme à son habitude sur la magnifique moquette, ignorant pour l'instant les fauteuils.

Elle avait gâché ses amitiés. Elle ressassa son petit discours qu'elle avait servi à Harry. Elle n'aurait jamais due balancer toutes les petites rancœurs qu'elle avait certes pu avoir. Elle avait lâché six ans de petites pensées désagréables en deux minutes. Tout ça à cause de cette potion. Tout ça à cause de Rogue.

Malgré son désarroi, elle se souvint d'un détail. Le crin de licorne. Elle avait du en ajouter, la première fois, elle en était certaine. Bien entendu, il aurait pu l'incorporer dans le début de la potion aujourd'hui, mais c'était pourtant une des dernières étapes. Elle fit appel à sa mémoire. Le goût n'était pas le même, la potion qu'elle avait aujourd'hui de nouveau ingurgitée était plus amère. Et quand elle y réfléchissait, elle avait eu un petit peu plus de contrôle aujourd'hui. Quelle était l'utilité exacte de ce crin de licorne ? Ca ne pouvait pas être simplement un ingrédient qui décuplait les effets. Si ? Non. Soudain elle se rappela quelques lignes qu'elle avait lu sur les propriétés magiques des Licornes.

_Le crin de licorne, incorporé à certains ingrédients (voir liste ci-dessous) a en plus de ses propriétés réparatrices extraordinaires, des effets aphrodisiaques. Ce fut découvert par Jay Treychauofès, qui en profita pour séduire de nombreuses jeunes filles de bonne famille en les faisant ingurgiter une potion. Les demoiselles, ne contrôlant plus leurs instincts sexuels compromettaient leur honneur. Le crin de licorne est difficile à récolter mais…_

Merlin, comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ! Elle devait retrouver absolument cet article. Elle réalisa enfin jusqu'où Rogue était allé

« Nan mais quel enculé, salaud, putain !» jura-t-elle en se redressant.

« Au risque de me répéter, Granger, je préfère quand tu utilises un langage plus châtié, c'est étrange de te voir jurer !

« Malefoy ! Rien à foutre si je choque ta petite personne ! Est-ce que tu connais les propriétés du crin de licorne ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire ? L'accusa-t-elle.

« Hein ? Je n'aurai pas pu te dire quoi ? »

« Ce que tu savais sur le crin de licorne quand je te l'ai demandé en cours tout à l'heure ! »

« Oh excuse moi de ne pas répondre à la moindre de tes questions. Sérieux, tu t'entends ? On dirait que t'a plus toute ta tête, je sais que tu t'es engueulé avec Ron et que t'as d'autres problèmes mais franchement calme toi ! On était en potions, sur la Libertas Spiritum, pourquoi me prendre la tête avec le crin de licorne hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait du en ajouter un dedans ! »

Drago s'arrêta, se figea. Hermione l'observa, elle put voir dans les yeux du blond qu'il mettait petit à petit les éléments ensemble, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, et il comprenait au fur et à mesure.

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds, et essaya de courir vers la sortie. Elle ne doutait pas que Malefoy découvrirait tout. Il l'avait croisé assez souvent ces derniers temps, et d'ailleurs elle lui avait elle-même livrée des éléments. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver devant lui alors qu'il l'interrogerait sur la relation entre le maître des Potions et elle.

Elle atteint la porte, mais la main du blond s'abattit sur le battant de la porte, empêchant Hermione de la tirer. Il s'était déplacé aussi vite et silencieusement qu'un félin. La jeune fille n'osait se retourner, elle posa son front sur la porte et attendit que Drago se décide à ouvrir la bouche. Ce qu'il finit par faire.

« Raconte-moi. »

« Quoi ? » la voix d'Hermione s'étrangla.

« Ce que Sev.. Rogue te fait »

Sa voix à lui était calme, posé, froide. Hermione déglutit et se retourna. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage du Serpentard, il était fermé et obstiné. La jeune fille soupira et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'asseyait, elle se releva comme piquée.

« Granger » menaça Drago

« Je veux bien te raconter mais j'ai une retenue. J'avais oublié, je dois y aller ,je vais être en retard »

« T'en as pour longtemps ? »

« Deux heures ! »

« Très bien, écoute moi petite Gryffondor, on se retrouve ici à 23h. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler ! »

Hermione fit la moue, « petite Gryffondor, tu te prends pour qui exactement ? Mais d'accord, je serai là. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de réagir, elle passa la porte. Elle ne voulait pas raconter son histoire. A vrai dire, si. Mais pas à Malefoy. Pas à un gars qu'elle n'appréciait pas, qui allait se moquer d'elle, et qui respectait l'auteur de ses maux. Merlin, comment en était-elle arrivée là ? A devoir se confier à son ennemi.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle se rendit à sa retenue qu'elle devait partager avec Harry, son meilleur ami qu'elle avait blessé par ses propos. Retenue qu'elle avait écopé car son autre meilleur ami l'avait insulté et qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue en cours de Botanique.

Elle devait absolument se réconcilier avec Harry, sans son amitié, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait, et il y avait le risque que de perdre Harry signifiait définitivement perdre Ron, mais aussi la possibilité de perdre Ginny, et Hermione avait plus que jamais besoin de ses trois meilleurs amis. Résolue et décidée à s'excuser comme il se doit, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall qui s'occupait de la retenue de Chourave.

Elle toqua et entra dans la salle après avoir eu l'assentiment de son professeur de Métamorphoses. Harry était déjà assis à classer des papiers et il ne leva pas les yeux du parchemin qu'il décortiquait alors qu'Hermione s'installait à ses côtés.

Leur retenue consistait à identifier et classer de vieux documents de la bibliothèque concernant l'étude de la métamorphose. Hermione était plus que satisfaite de ce type de travail et elle s'y plongea corps et âme, essayant de faire abstraction de la froideur et de l'indifférence qui se dégageait de Harry. Elle saisit l'opportunité de réparer cela quand McGonagall les laissa quelques minutes seules.

« Harry, je suis tellement désolée, je ne savais pas ce que je disais. Je ne le pensais pas, et tu doit être en colère, et déçu mais s'il te plait, pardonne moi. C'était tellement idiot, je m'en veux, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je… »

« Hermione, la coupa Harry, c'est simple. Tu penses que depuis tout ce temps, on est amis par pitié, pire, par intérêt ? En effet, c'est plus qu'idiot. Je t'adore et je pensais que tu le savais. Apparemment pas. Je suis déçu c'est sûr. Finalement, tu ne me connais absolument pas. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait être amis. »

Hermione était foudroyée, elle ne savait que dire. Elle avait mal. Mais c'était de sa faute. Elle n'en voulait même pas à Harry. Les larmes aux yeux, elle baissa la tête. C'est dans ce silence pesant que McGonagall réapparut. Elle observa ses élèves et fut étonnée de l'ambiance tout sauf chaleureuse qui régnait dans la salle de cours.

Les deux Gryffondor finirent avant l'heure, et le professeur décida de les libérer, jugeant leur travail suffisant.

Sans accorder la moindre attention à Hermione, Harry quitta la pièce. La jeune fille n'avait pas le courage d'essayer de le rattraper. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire pour se faire pardonner, elle ne pensait de toute façon pas le mériter. Elle avait honte. Ce sentiment était devenu familier. La honte. Elle qui n'avait jamais était très sensible à ce concept, à ce sentiment qu'elle considérait plus comme un manque d'amour propre et de confiance en soi. Elle comprenait à quel point elle avait eu tort.

Elle décida de se rendre directement dans la Salle-sur-Demande, elle ne voulait pas aller dans sa salle commune, où elle se savait indésirable. Et elle devait faire son devoir de potion sur cette maudite potion Libertas Spiritum. N'importe quel autre devoir aurait pu lui permettre de s'occuper l'esprit et d'oublier, mais celui-ci était tout le contraire. Et après, Merlin, après elle devait raconter à Malefoy ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Morgane pourquoi ?

Une fois arrivée, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil si confortable, déroula le parchemin et se mit à réfléchir. Les effets de la Libertas Spiritum. Elle maudit une fois de plus sa chauve-souris de professeur. Elle décida d'être la plus irréprochable, la plus studieuse, et la plus impersonnelle possible. Hors de question que le moindre état d'âme apparaisse sur ce parchemin. Elle sortit son livre de potions qu'elle avait emprunté plus tôt à la bibliothèque et commença son devoir. Elle fut finalement interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte et l'arrivée de Malefoy. Il la salua d'un hochement de tête.

« Il ne me reste qu'à conclure, attends s'il te plait. »

« Demander si gentiment » ricana-t-il.

Sans prêter plus d'attention au blond qui jubilait, elle apposa enfin le point final sur sa copie. Elle se relut attentivement puis une deuxième fois, à la recherche d'éventuelle fautes.

Malefoy toussa faussement pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille, qui n'en fit rien, complètement absorbée par sa correction.

« Bon c'est bon, tu as finis, non ? » fit-il irrité.

Hermione haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, et finit par ranger soigneusement son devoir et son livre dans son sac.

« Voilà » lâcha-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent, le silence était dérangeant. Chacun savait ce qu'attendait l'autre, Hermione devait raconter et Drago écouter. Mais aucun ne savait comment aborder le sujet.

Ce fut sans grand étonnement que Drago intervint enfin.

« Alors, j'aimerai comprendre. »

« Qu'as-tu déjà compris ? » soupira Hermione. Elle aurait été mené à l'échafaud qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus effrayée. Raconter cette histoire était une des choses les plus angoissantes qu'elle avait eu à faire. En tout cas, avec quelqu'un comme Malefoy face à elle, elle n'en menait pas large.

« He bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis quelqu'un d'observateur. Et je peux affirmer que je suis tout de même très intelligent, supérieur à la moyenne. »

« Ben voyons » Hermione roula des yeux

« Tsst… Laisse-moi parler. Je pense que Rogue te fait peur cette année, alors qu'avant tu n'étais pas plus impressionnée que ça devant lui. Je pense que ton obsession avec le crin de licorne alors qu'on préparait une potion telle que la Libertas Spiritum est révélateur. Je pense que tu en as bu avec un crin de licorne. Je pense que tu as eu un comportement inappropriée, déjà que tu as dis pas mal de trucs débiles aujourd'hui, un comportement dont tu as honte et dont Rogue a été témoin. Il en profite pour te contrôler ou je ne sais quoi. Alors, j'ai tout compris ? »

« He bien, soupira Hermione, tu t'en es pas trop mal sorti à vrai dire. Surtout avec le peu d'éléments que tu avais »

« C'est ce que je te dis, je suis très intelligent ! »

« Oui, bref, si tu veux. Il te manque juste quelques petites parties. Tout a commencé lors de mon premier cours de potions avancées. Rogue m'avait demandé trois heures de mon temps. Quand je suis arrivée, il m'a annoncé qu'on allait faire la potion de Libertas Spiritum , la potion désinhibante la plus forte. J'étais ravie figure toi. Il avait commençait la potion mais n'était pas allez aussi loin dans la préparation que ce matin. J'ai fait la potion, sans me tromper, en suivant scrupuleusement la liste des ingrédients, dont un crin de licorne à incorporer. Vois tu, contrairement à toi, je ne savais pas ses propriétés. Je ne me suis doutée de rien. »

« Attends tu veux dire que … »

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait » Hermione n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. « Bon, l'ambiance était agréable, et je dois dire que Rogue était particulièrement sympathique, détendue, il a même fait de l'humour. On a discuté, car j'avais finit la potion avant l'heure. Et il m'a proposé un jus de citrouille. Ce n'en était pas. C'était ma potion. Mais ce n'est qu'après avoir finit mon verre qu'il m'a avoué ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il ricanait, mais j'ai pas tout de suite compris ce que ça impliquait. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait simplement étudier les effets. Mais de toute façon, j'avais plus les moyens de protester. Et la potion a agit. J'ai, euh, j'ai commencé à me, enfin… C'est vraiment gênant. Comme tu l'as dit j'ai eu un comportement inapproprié. Passons. Depuis, j'ai présenté mes excuses. Et ce n'est pas qu'il ne les a pas acceptés, mais il a voulu profiter de la situation. Il l'a fait. En me faisant des propositions indécentes, totalement indécentes. Il veut que je couche avec lui. J'ai refusé évidement. Mais il me harcèle depuis. Dès qu'on est seuls, il me touche, il me menace. »

Elle éclata en sanglot. Drago, lui, renifla, presque dédaigneusement. Hermione releva la tête et l'observa. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle se confiait enfin, et ce n'était vraiment pas ce genre de réaction qu'elle attendait.

« Excuse moi, peut-être que pour les Serpentard, le viol est une histoire drôle et pas un vrai problème, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est, de se faire toucher ainsi, aussi intimement, alors que la personne qui le fait te répugnes et te forces. Oui, c'est terrifiant et révulsant. Mais finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu réagisses comme ça. Crétin »

Drago la regarda incrédule.

« Tu ne penses pas que plutôt que dramatiser, tu aurais pu aller te plaindre à un professeur ou à Dumbledore. Si je suis dédaigneux, c'est que tu m'accuses d'avoir un égo surdimensionné, alors que toi tu préfères te faire harceler que demander de l'aide ! »

« Quoi mais non pas du tout ! A vrai dire, j'ai déjà voulu le faire, mais il m'a menacé physiquement, il me surveille. Et il m'a assuré que si je parlais, il avait tellement de contacts que je n'aurai pas d'avenirs, admise dans aucune fac etc… ! Mais aussi, comme je te l'ai dit, quand j'ai pris cette potion, j'ai vraiment eu un comportement inapproprié et on pourrait vraiment croire que c'est moi qui l'ai aguichée et… »

« Attends, qu'a tu pu bien faire pour qu'on puisse croire que c'est toi qui voulais coucher avec Rogue ? Je ne vois pas »

« Tu veux un dessin peut-être ? »

« Non, dis moi simplement, répondit-il sans relever le sarcasme, ou tu peux aussi me montrer si tu veux » dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

« Va te faire voir Malefoy ! Tu en sais déjà bien assez il me semble. »

« J'essaye simplement de t'aider. »

« Quoi ? » éberluée, Hermione observa le jeune homme, cherchant la moindre trace d'ironie sur ce visage impassible. Etait-elle devenue folle ou Malefoy venait-il vraiment d'affirmer vouloir l'aider, et cela sans ciller ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors alors ? Je tiens à vous dire que ce sont les chapitres de transition, celui-ci est le dernier de la première partie, après on commence le véritable Dramione et un peu d'action. Ca va être cool :) enfin j'espère :/**

**Je vais pousser l'audace en vous demandant des reviews, je le sais, je le mérite pas, ce serait plutôt des tomates pourries que je devrais recevoir pour avoir disparue de FF, mais j'avoue qu'avoir votre avis est très important ! **

**Bisous, Baguettes et Retourneurs de temps !**

**Cap'**


End file.
